Teenage pregnancy is so embarrassing
by Osuahiru-sama
Summary: No Kenta's not the father. What if Karin had been impregnated by the Brownlicks before Kenta had saved her?
1. Embarrassment 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Karin but I sure wish I did.**

**However, this work is mine. I ask all of you not to post this on other sites and such, without my permission. Lastly, do not take credit for this work.**

**I hope all of you who read this enjoy it.**

Chapter 1 Embarrassment 1: Flashback

Karin Maaka was trapped in the cold stone confines of the Brownlick mansion, in the large room they had designated for her. She sat there thinking about all of the events that had led up to these moments. After a while of going through her depressing thoughts in which rescue didn't appear to be an option, she could hear the muffled voices of Glark and Yuriya, the one who had tricked her into this imprisonment that she was now suffering. However, she couldn't decipher any words from the almost muted voices so she decided to simply give up and return to her depressing thoughts.

Around an hour or so later, Glark had assembled a small meeting with the rest of the Brownlick vampires.

"Okay, now that we have the pushuke in our possession we must do one more thing before we begin to drain her of her blood. We need to insure that there will be a future pushuke . . . in other words we need someone to volunteer to err . . . have sex with her."

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity, for Glark, until someone spoke up and said, "Who?"

"Well, I know Robert would never agree to do anything like that so I was considering . . . Gilbert?"

Gilbert simply sat there for a while with a stupid, surprised look on his face, before saying in his best impression of a good husband, "Glark, how could you even ask something like that of me? Not only is it against my code, but my wife would never even allow for such a thing!

"Sure I would." Bridget said, nonchalantly.

Gilbert stood there, feeling like an ass, before he said, "What!"

"Well, if somebody doesn't do it, then we won't be able to use the pushuke's blood," Bridget didn't even look Gilbert in the eye and you could tell that she didn't care.

A few seconds later, Glark's cell-phone began to ring. After talking with Henry, he called all of the male vampires (except for Gilbert) to come with him. The way Glark saw it, once they killed Henry, they wouldn't have to worry about the Markers anymore.

Karin was still sitting in her coffin weeping, by the time Gilbert arrived outside her door. She screamed when he broke the barricaded door off of its hinges.

If she hadn't been terrified out of her mind, she probably would have laughed at his pathetic attempt to reattach the door. Unfortunately, she was so terrified that she couldn't even move when Gilbert slowly walked over to where she was, placed his hand on her head, and sent her spiraling into a world of unconsciousness.

She woke up about half an hour later, to find herself half-naked with her skirt and underwear piled discreetly next to her. She looked up, horrified, to see Gilbert putting on his belt.

Karin screamed louder that day than she ever had. Gilbert merely looked at her with a face of disgust, before he walked out of the room, his job being done.

He exited the Brownlick mansion just as Kenta and Ren came in through the entrance on the opposite side.

Kenta ran into Karin's room just as she was putting her underwear on, needless to say, Karin screamed; Kenta involuntarily, ran out of the room.

"Kenta, was that you?" said Karin, as she ran out of her room, fully dressed, to give Kenta a hug.

Meanwhile, Yuriya Tachibana was watching the two from a turn in the hall. She watched the couple hug when she noticed Bridget sneaking up on the two.

"Karin are you okay, did they do anything horrible to you," Kenta asked, concerned.

Karin never answered, she saw someone jump in front of her, heard a crack, and a sickening thud as they hit the wall.

Karin looked up to see Bridget look slightly confused, before raising her hand to do what she had originally intended, kill Kenta Usui.

She never lowered her arm. Ren had grabbed it and told Kenta, "Go with the plan Usui." He then proceeded to drag Bridget away with him.

Karin walked up to Yuriya and checked to see if she was alive. It was useless; Bridget had managed to break her neck, ending her life, instantly.

Karin almost started crying over the dead Yuriya, but stopped when Kenta explained to her that time was of the essence.

* * *

One week later . . .

Karin was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was like a beehive of thoughts (which was unusual for her). However, no matter what she thought of, her mind always returned to one very large issue.

"Could I be pregnant?"

First Embarrassment End


	2. Embarrassment 2

**Strange rhyme time! Without further ado here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 Embarrassment 2: Pregnancy Test

Karin was on a toilet, in Julian's with a pregnancy test clutched in her hands. To a man, it would appear that she was urinating on her hand; to a woman, it would appear that she had some questions that demanded answers.

When she was done, she waited.

She barely breathed (and lightly at that), while she waited for the results. When she was sure that the allotted time had passed, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, brought the pregnancy test to her eye-level, and opened her eyes.

What she saw was a urine covered stick that had a red plus-sign on it. Karin immediately started to cry.

Despite their being no one else in the bathroom, she still tried to keep as quiet as she could manage; just in case someone happened to come in.

However, in the restaurant's silence that came from a slow day, a person who was just about to enter the restroom heard her.

Her name was Yaniko. She was going to open the door to clean out the restroom, however, when she heard the faint but recognizable cries, she decided to clean later. Unluckily for Karin, she was a heavy gossiper.

When Karin finally stopped crying, and dispelled the red from her eyes (minus the red that her eyes naturally were), she threw away the pregnancy test and went back to work.

A few hours later, Yaniko was cleaning out the restroom and discovered the pregnancy test. Now knowing the source of Karin's sorrow, she decided to trade gossip with the restaurant's manager.

After trading a story about one of the employees having a drinking problem, the manager decided to investigate the gossip about Karin for himself. It wasn't of actual importance, but, seeing as Karin and Kenta were his favorite source of gossip, he decided to look into it.

Kenta Usui was in the locker room getting ready to leave when he felt something that had been rolled up hit him in the back of the neck. Kenta knew that the person was probably aiming for his head so he could guess who was short enough where his head wasn't a viable target.

He turned around to see his manager standing there, a Julian's menu held in his hand. He looked at Kenta like he had committed a horrible crime.

"Kenta Usui what have you done," the manager yelled, looking him in the eyes (which wasn't very threatening, coming from a short, old, chubby, somewhat innocent-faced man).

"Manager, what is it," Kenta said, clearly bewildered by the manager's stranger than usual behavior.

"Kenta, I really expected you to do better than this," the manager said, now shaking his head.

This made Kenta mad, he had no idea what was happening and simply wanted to know what the manager was babbling on about.

"Just tell me what happened," Kenta said, clearly angry.

"Karin was heard crying in the bathroom and we later found a pregnancy test that was positive in the trash. Kenta I really hate to tell you this, but you need to man up and take responsibility for what you did," said the plump little manager.

"I've never done that kind of . . . stuff, with Karin," Kenta said, actually surprised at the manager for considering something like that to be true. Why the manager was such a gossiper in the first place, Kenta would never find out.

"You know, you're right. You not the kind of person who would do something like that," replied the manager who Kenta thought had come to his senses.

"Exactly, I don't plan to have sex with anyone anytime soon," Kenta said.

"Huh? I just thought that you'd be the kind of person to use protection," said the manager, who then walked away, before Kenta could respond.

Kenta wanted to follow the manager and set him straight. However, he then realized that he had meant to meet up with Karin after work.

After thinking for a second, Kenta thought it would be best if he finished changing, before he went to see Karin.

"Maybe I should tell Karin about this, she might think it's funny."

When he went to go talk to Karin, he discovered that she had already left.

"Meh. I'll catch her tomorrow," he said.

Meanwhile, Karin wasn't walking to her house; she was walking to an abortion clinic.

On her way there, one sentence kept on haunting her: "Am I doing the right thing?"

Second Embarrassment End


	3. Embarrassment 3

**Sorry the update took so long, I've been sick.**

**I'm also introducing a character from the anime. Anyway, without further ado here's chapter . . . 3.**

Chapter 3 Embarrassment 3: Reality

When Karin walked past the sliding doors of the clinic, she was shocked at what she saw.

_This building is full of women! No, not women; girls._ She thought as she checked in and proceeded to find a seat to sit down in. She was careful not to sit near any of the extremely young girls or the ones who looked like they could enter labor at any moment.

None of the magazines she found near her suited her taste, so she decided to simply sit and wait.

Around ten minutes passed before one of the abortionist's doors opened and somebody stepped out.

Maki Tokitou walked through the door, her mind now finally at ease. She had a growing relationship with Winner that, without coming to this clinic, would have resulted in a growing abdomen. Maki hadn't meant for it to happen, she had only forgotten to use protection one time; however, one time was enough.

_Oh well. Winner doesn't have to know about it now does he? Now, it's just me and Winner again. It's not like it even mattered anyway. I didn't wait as long as the other girls in this place. _Maki thought, taking quick glances at the girls, some of who appeared to be seven months or further along.

Then she saw Karin.

"Karin," Maki exclaimed, running over to where Karin was; this got a few strange looks from around the room.

"Maki," Karin yelped, garnering some more unwanted attention.

"What are you doing here," Karin whispered, her cheeks now red from embarrassment.

"Uh, I think that's kind of obvious," Maki replied.

"Oh. Um. Well . . ."

"So how and things with you and Kenta," Maki asked, interrupting Karin's stuttering.

"Why?"

"Well, you're getting rid of his kid, aren't you," Maki questioned, she had originally gotten into the habit of learning as much about Karin's social life as possible; because her social life had been so dull. Even though she now had a boyfriend and social life of her own, she still enjoyed bugging Karin about her own life.

"Well, I don't know if I'm going through with it yet," Karin said, looking down as she said it.

At that moment, Maki's cell-phone started to ring.

"Gotta go, I've got a date with Winner," Maki said, excitedly.

After saying goodbye to each other, Maki left.

_She seems happy._ Karin thought.

Karin didn't know what to think of the thought, so she decided to stay in her seat and do as little as possible.

Of course, when a person finally decides to relax, that's when they have to do something.

Karin had only been sitting there relaxing for a few seconds, before her name was called. She sat there for a little while, wondering if she should actually go into the room. Eventually, she decided to get up and go.

She was greeted by a man who smiled brightly at her and said, "Sit down, sit down."

When Karin finally sat down, he said, "Welcome, what brings you here," in a half-serious, half-mocking tone.

"I'm here to get an abortion," she said, even though it was obvious; after all, this was an abortion-only clinic.

"Well, we do offer free abortions for teenage women," he said.

"I know, that's why I came here," Karin said, looking down the whole time.

"Well, we do ask that all of our clients get an ultrasound first; so they might reconsider," the man said.

Karin noticed that as he said these words, his voice sounded slightly less cheery; however, she agreed to get an ultrasound.

After she laid down on the table and lifted up her shirt, to reveal her stomach, the man poured some type of cold jelly on her stomach, causing her to shudder.

Karin was equally chilled, when he placed the device on her stomach with, what she thought, was a lot of pressure. The man then directed her to look at the screen.

What she saw surprised her.

She was only a little more than a month along but, despite that, seeing the fetus still made her want to cry.

"As you can see on the ultrasound, it has a heartbeat; we can't hear it yet though, we can only see it right now," the man said.

This changed everything, for Karin. She couldn't get rid of it now; she just couldn't. She would just have to find a way to make this work; after all, she wouldn't have liked it if her mother had aborted her.

_But why should my life have to be ruined; after all, I was raped. I didn't want sex or a child. _A voice inside Karin's head said.

She shook her head in an attempt to shake the voice out.

"Um, miss," the doctor said, quizzically staring at her, with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it," Karin cried, getting of the table. She then proceeded to run out of the office and out of the clinic.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried messing with her head by acting so creepy," the abortionist questioned.

* * *

Karin ran the entire way to her house. She only stopped when she made it to her house's front door.

_Oh no. What if Anju saw me go into the clinic!_ Karin thought, horrible scenarios of what her parents would do flooded her head.

Luckily for Karin, Anju had decided to take the day off and sleep in her coffin.

She cautiously walked inside, only to be startled by her mother and father.

"Karin, where have you been," Karin's mother, Callera, said, eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

_What if they know_? Karin thought. She decided to play it by ear.

"I've just been walking around town," she replied. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Well, don't stay out so late. Your father and I don't need more headaches from you," Callera said, as she started returning to the "family" room.

"Yes ma'am," Karin replied, inwardly glad that the conversation had ended quickly.

After Karin went up the stairs and was out of earshot, Callera turned to Henry.

"That girl is such a worry. I think we need to go with your plan and erase her memory already."

Third Embarrassment End


	4. Embarrassment 4

**Hey, sorry this update's somewhat late. My Geography teacher has been brutal with his assignments. Well, please review and vote in the poll. This is the first chapter to star Ren.**

Chapter 4 Embarrassment 4: Remorse

Ren Maaka was currently descending the somewhat unreliable stairs of the Marker mansion. He was dressed in his usual attire and his hair was in its usual style. He was in deep thought. Most of his thoughts were about Karin or Karin's actual previous thoughts. He sighed as the scene uncontrollably played through his head for about the fourth time.

The entire family had been outside of her room. He walked in, had a small chat with her, and without warning, erased all of her memories about vampires . . . about her family.

He had done it only a few minutes ago, but he was already feeling haunted by what he had done. He began to wish he had been nicer to his sister, even though she wouldn't remember it. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't been much of a brother. He hit or made fun of her nearly every chance he had, he had tried to bite her boyfriend's mom . . . and a few other things, and now he had taken her away from her family.

The rest of his family was still in Karin's room. He could barely hear Anju crying.

Some of Karin's thoughts invaded his own again. He was going to need to learn to control that amount of memories better or he was going to go insane.

You see, when vampires "erase" a memory, they look through the memories and select the ones they want. However, the memories don't fade out of existence or anything like that. The vampires just take the memory into themselves. They usually see the memories once, twice, or when they see something related to the memory; they could even freely view them if they wanted. Ren was good at erasing memories due to all of the experience he had accumulated over the years. He was probably just struggling due to the sheer amount of how many memories there were.

When his feet touched the first floor of the mansion, he was snapped out of his thoughts. He walked into the "family" room and sat down. He almost yelled at Karin to make him some tea or fetch him a glass of water, before realizing that he would never talk to Karin again (at least with her knowing he was her brother).

Now Ren was beginning to feel extremely bad for what he had done.

He pushed all regret out of his thoughts and decided that leaving the house would be the best thing for him.

It hadn't even been an hour since he left the house and he was leaving some girl he was done with in the hotel room he had rented. He always did wonder what they did when they woke up. Did they cry, get angry, etc.? He never stuck around to find out.

He felt better after this, he knew he would. He didn't even remember the girl's name; he hadn't bothered to remember it after he was through with her. He thought this was funny. The second he was done with a girl, he just wouldn't care anymore. Ren laughed.

. . . What's so funny about it though?

He didn't care if it was funny or not though, he just wanted an excuse to laugh. He decided to make a game out of the girls' names to see how many of them he could remember. He was having fun, despite the fact that he couldn't remember any of their names, until he finally thought of one: Bridget.

When Ren had finally started answering Bridget's calls about a week ago, she had told him bluntly that he wasn't allowed to have sex with anymore of his "victims" and that they needed to live in the Brownlick mansion.

"Hell no," had been his response. He decided that he was just going to spend the remainder of her pregnancy in Shiihaba.

Bored and somewhat depressed again, he decided to walk around town. He cursed when he realized he had stumbled into the same park Karin used to use to find most of her victims.

He was suddenly reminded of the time that Karin had attempted to bite someone by herself. As were most things with Karin and no one else, it had gone horribly wrong. Luckily, Ren's sister Anju and the traitorous Yuriya had been there to help her. At the time, he had been glad to have his sister's out of his hair. Considering how he felt now, he had to wonder if he actually wanted them to bother him. Was he just bored with nothing to complain about?

Not that any of his feelings mattered anymore, his parents were going to make sure that Karin stayed (as they put it) "happy".

When night had ended and the last drunk man was passed out, the sun started to resume its tyranny over that part of the planet.

By this time however, Ren was already stepping through the double doors of the Marker mansion where he was bombarded with questions.

"Ren, where have you been? You need to start coming home earlier."

"Ren, Anju won't come out of her room. Can you talk to her?"

"Ren, why aren't you answering us?"

He ignored them and walked up the stairs, passing by Anju's room as he walked to his own.

Ever since Karin's memory had been erased, Anju had locked herself in her room. The only evidence that she was still alive was the fact that her bats could be seen around Karin's new apartment.

Ren decided against trying to talk to her and decided it best to just rest in his coffin.

However, even his dreams were being invaded by his memories of his sister.

Angry, Ren had to wonder if he was being punished.

"Why? This was all my parent's idea, they should be punished."

* * *

Three weeks later . . .

This day was like any other, for Kenta Usui. He had gone to Karin's apartment to tell her good morning and have a little breakfast, before going to work. He didn't feel like he could forgive the Markers for the decision they had made, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. He was just going to have to live with it like they had told him he would.

The morning was typical, until Karin started to feel ill. Before Kenta could even react, Karin had run into the bathroom and closed the door.

It was only a few seconds later until Kenta could hear Karin vomiting everything she had just eaten. He called his work to tell them that he couldn't come in today. He had already accumulated a few days off so no questions were asked. Then he dialed his mother's number and she agreed to come over.

Kenta asked Karin through the door what was wrong. Karin said she didn't know.

"Was there something that the Markers didn't tell me," Kenta asked himself.

The worst part of it all was that no one knew Karin was pregnant, not even Karin herself.

Fourth Embarrassment End

**Don't worry; Kenta will have more of a role in this story soon. Lastly, please review and vote.**


	5. Embarrassment 5

**I was going to do some research in order to create my timeline, luckily though, I went to Books-a-Million to collect a manga I had ordered and discovered a new Karin manga. It had a lot of information ranging from post-manga storylines to a Marker family tree. It saved me a lot of work.  
**

Chapter 5 Embarrassment 5: Fatherhood?

Fumio Usui was making her way to her future daughter-in-law's house, the sun was shining brightly above her head.

She let out a small giggle, when wondering why she needed to come over. Kenta had only mentioned that it was because of Karin.

Fumio had been excited, ever since she had been informed that the two were engaged. Even though they planned to have just a small church wedding, she and Karin still had fun outlining the details of it.

The trip wasn't long; she arrived in just a few minutes.

When she arrived, Kenta was at the door to greet her. After he explained what had happened, he led her to where Karin was.

Needless to say, Karin didn't look too well. She looked slightly better than she had previously, but it wasn't much of an improvement. She was on her knees; one hand was in her lap while the other propped her head up.

At one glance, Fumio immediately knew what was wrong.

"Okay Kenta, I have it from here," Fumio said, motioning for her son to leave the room.

Kenta decided to go into the kitchen and make some tea.

Fumio sat down next to Karin.

"Oh, hello Fumio," Karin said, just know noticing Fumio's presence.

"Hello Karin. Kenta called me over because he said that you weren't feeling well. What's wrong?"

"I honestly don't know. Kenta and I were having breakfast and, all of a sudden, I felt horrible. It just came out of nowhere. I barely made it to the toilet," Karin said. She wasn't looking at Fumio, instead, she was avoiding her eyes by looking into her lap. The conversation was beginning to feel very embarrassing.

"And you have no idea what caused that," Fumio asked, looking into Karin's eyes despite the fact that Karin wasn't looking into hers.

"Not even a clue."

"Karin, remember when Kenta told me about your engagement and I thought that it was because you were pregnant? Were you just too embarrassed to tell me, then?"

"I'm not and, if I was, I would let you know," Karin said, finally looking Fumio in the eyes.

"Let her know what," Kenta said, walking into the room with a tray that had a teapot and a few cups on it.

"Oh . . . um, we were just talking about . . . stuff," Fumio said, letting Kenta pour everyone's tea for them.

"What kind of stuff," Kenta asked, drinking some of his tea.

"Female stuff," Karin said.

"I completely understand, sorry to bother you," Kenta said, quickly leaving the room, before either of the two women could say anything, secretly glad that he hadn't gotten too deep into that conversation.

Fumio gave a small laugh and Karin drank some of her tea.

Once they were both done drinking tea, they resumed their conversation.

"So Karin, you're sure you're not pregnant?"

"I've never had sex with anyone in my entire life," Karin said, adamently. She had no idea that she was lying.

"Well, as long as your still having your period," Fumio said, refilling both of their cups.

Karin spilled some tea onto herself, although she was too startled by what Fumio had just said to even feel it. Her eyes were wider than usual and she couldn't believe what she had just remembered.

"Karin-chan are you okay," Fumio asked, waving her hand in front of Karin's face.

"Two months," Karin mumbled.

"What?"

"I haven't had my period in two months," Karin's face was bright red, if she were still producing blood you would have thought that she was about to have a massive nosebleed.

"So you and Kenta," Fumio started.

"Fumio, I don't know. I just don't remember doing anything," Karin said, gripping the sides of her head.

"Well, just retrace your steps," Fumio said, as if that would immediately fix the problem.

"Okay. I remember giving Kenta a key to my apartment. . ."

"Oh could that be it," Fumio interrupted Karin.

"Fumio-san please let me remember," Karin snapped at Fumio.

"Now I also remember waking up and Kenta was next to me," Karin finished.

"That must be it," Fumio exclaimed.

Karin turned as red as she had been a minute ago. Realizing what she had just implied, she replied, "It's not like that. Kenta was sitting next to my bed, plus he was fully dressed."

"So you're sure that it wasn't that night," Fumio questioned, hanging onto every word Karin said.

Seeing as Karin had had such big chunks of her memory erased, her mind was drawing blanks about that night.

"Maybe. . . maybe it was that night."

"Well, know that we have that settled out does Kenta know," Fumio asked.

"No, I'm sure he doesn't," Karin said, as if it were her fault.

"Well no time like the present," Fumio said, with an unusual amount of enthusiasm.

"But Fumio-san how can I tell Kenta something like that. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast, have a good time at work, I'm three months pregnant with your child, bye. Do you know how embarrassing that would be," Karin said, head in her hands, her mind full of embarrassing scenarios.

"Oh c'mon Karin-chan, your going to be a mom, you don't have time to be embarrassed," Fumio said.

"I guess. . . I'll go tell him now." Karin said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Wait for me Karin-chan," Fumio said, following Karin out of the room.

Kenta Usui was sitting at a table doing some work related paper work, when Karin came into the room.

"Karin, what is it," Kenta asked, confused, getting out of his chair. He was equally confused when Karin ran up to him and gave him a hug resting her head sideways on his chest.

"Karin, what is it," Kenta asked, confused.

"Guess what Kenta. . . you're going to be a father," Karin said, looking up into his eyes.

"F-f-f-f-father," Kenta stammered.

Before Karin could even respond, Kenta went limp in her arms and fell to the ground, dragging Karin with him.

"Kenta," Karin said, trying to wake her boyfriend and/or fiance up.

"If it helps Karin, Kenta took it better than Shusei-san did," Fumio said, reassuringly.

"What did he do," Karin asked, minor sadness in her voice.

"Well, when I told him he was shocked and ran off for a while, but after a while he came back. We were going to get married but there were complications and I didn't see him again for fifteen years."

"Wow Fumio that really makes me feel better," Karin said, sarcastically.

Fifth Embarrassment End

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was originally meant to be bigger but I just decided to split it into two parts.**

**There might not be updates for a while though my teacher hates not just me but my entire class so I might have to spend all my time getting my grade up.**

**I should be able to get another chapter out in maybe three weeks from now. Also I've been looking at my Karin poll results and no one has voted, please take the time to vote it means so much to see people rate my story so I'd like to see what your predictions are.**


	6. Embarrassment 6

**Hey sorry this updates late. I was up late finishing another assignment. This is the first chapter to really have Kenta in it so enjoy.**

Chapter 6ix Embarrassment 6ix: "Sleep"over

Kenta Usui woke up on a bed/bed mat. He checked the clock. It was 1:30. He had passed out about an hour ago.

He sat there trying to recall the series of events that had put him here. He had been doing something that was work related, Karin had come up to him and had given him a hug, and then she had told him that she was . . . pregnant.

So . . . how is that possible? He had never had sex with anyone.

But Karin did say she was pregnant. Did she even know for sure?

He had to find out. He thought he knew what the eventual answer would be. After all, Karin would never betray him.

Right?

"Of course she wouldn't," he thought to himself as he was getting out of . . . Karin's bed.

After looking around the house, he found Fumio and Karin playing some card game at the table.

"Oh Kenta, you're awake," Karin said after she had noticed him. Kenta could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Karin," Kenta started, "I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression; you just startled me. That's all."

"I'm just glad you're okay Kenta. When you passed out, you hit the floor pretty hard. Fumio and I were worried, but we couldn't really do anything except let you rest."

"And while you didn't wait as long as you should have, it's nice to know that you and Karin are at least engaged by now," Fumio said.

Kenta chuckled to himself and Fumio giggled as they both watch Karin's cheeks turn a dark scarlet.

Later that day . . .

Karin was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Kenta and Fumio were having a small conversation in the living room.

"Kenta, are you sure that you'll be able to balance school, work, Karin, and the baby?"

"I think I'll be able to handle it all," Kenta said in his best reassuring voice, which wasn't very convincing. Kenta was beginning to wonder how he was going to be able to handle all of this.

"Well Kenta you're my son so if you need any help you know you can come to me," Fumio said, giving Kenta a reassuring hug.

"Dinner's ready," Karin exclaimed from the kitchen.

Kenta decided to let all of his worries disappear for the night.

Everything went smoothly, until Kenta and Fumio were about to leave. Kenta wanted to talk with Karin about something.

It was then that Fumio said something that made Kenta's heart stop for a second.

"You know Kenta, maybe you should just sleep here."

Kenta almost fainted for the second time that day.

"Mom, I don't think that's appropriate," was the only thing he could say.

It sounded lame, but it was the only thing that he could think of.

"Uh Kenta, I think that you and Karin are a bit past appropriate," Fumio said, giggling a little.

"Yeah, I mean you and I are engaged," Karin said.

Now it was Kenta's turn to turn red.

On one hand, he hadn't actually done anything with Karin and they weren't even married. On the other hand, he didn't want to hurt Karin's feelings.

He figured it couldn't be that bad spending the night with Karin.

He stayed. Although once Fumio had left, he insisted on sleeping in a different bed.

It was nice. They talked a little, watched some TV, and then decided to go to sleep.

Karin's bed was already out and Kenta laid out the extra one. He planned to have a peaceful and quiet rest.

Karin had other plans.

She started with sleeping in only her bra and panties. After all, her usual night clothes were too "dirty" to sleep in.

Then it was far too cold. Kenta asked if Kenta would come warm her up. For their child's sake, of course.

Kenta was reluctant, but after seeing Karin pout he decided to give in.

Of course, Karin wasn't actually cold and with Kenta next to her she was burning up. But she didn't care. As long as Kenta was this close to her, she didn't care if she was aflame.

She had nice dreams, but her head was a dirty place at the moment. This lead her thoughts to eventually turn to a disturbing scene.

She was unconscious, surrounded by a sea of darkness. When she woke up she was half-naked lying in a coffin.

She woke up screaming, before her nightmare could continue.

Luckily, Kenta just happened to wake up all by himself at the exact same time and was able to comfort her.

After Karin went back to sleep, Kenta stayed up for a while thinking. His thoughts only being interrupted when Karin would give some kind of mumbled dream talk.

There was but one thing on his mind.

"I have to find out what really happened to Karin."

6ixth Embarrassment End

**Hey, once again this was originally supposed to be longer but it's not, so now what was supposed to be one chapter is now three. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you look forward to the next one in another week or so. Until next time.**


	7. Embarrassment 7

**Hey, sorry this updates late. I'll probably have to update every three weeks from now on. Anyway here's the next chapter, it's extra long this time. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7 Embarrassment 7: Like talking to a bat Part 1

After going back to sleep, Kenta was having a nice night.

That is, until something woke him up.

"Kenta. Kenta, wake up," called a familiar feminine voice.

After a little more encouragement from the entity, Kenta decided to open his eyes.

He woke up to see Karin's face no more than an inch from his own, the thing that surprised him the most was that she had his arms and legs pinned down with her own. She was still "dressed" in what she had gone to bed in, nothing but her bra and panties.

Even though he was easily strong enough to knock her off, he decided to ask her why she had him like this.

"Uh Karin, what are you doing," Kenta questioned, with a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

Ignoring his question, Karin asked, "Kenta, do you love me?"

"Of course," Kenta replied, with even more uncertainty in his voice.

"Then prove it," Karin said, getting even closer to Kenta then she already was. She was staring into his eyes with a seductive, almost hypnotic stare.

Kenta, now as nervous as he could get, started looking around the room in an attempt to avert his gaze from Karin's eyes.

When his eyes had looked around the entire room, he brought his gaze to the rest of Karin's body.

That was when he saw something that scared the crap out of him.

Karin's mid-section had been replaced by the head of some man Kenta had never seen before. The head looked into his eyes.

"What're you looking at?"

Then Kenta opened his eyes, freeing himself from the nightmare.

It wasn't but a few seconds before he realized what contributed to his dream.

Karin had wrapped her arms around his chest and was currently nibbling on his ear, in her sleep.

Kenta just lay there for a little while, enjoying the sensation, before re-realizing the situation and getting out of bed, waking up Karin as well.

Karin sat there for a few seconds, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, before saying, "Kenta, why'd you wake me up? I was having such a nice dream."

"I can tell," Kenta replied, sarcastically, before realizing that Karin wouldn't understand the joke.

After Karin's confusion and Kenta's apology, the two got dressed and the morning progressed as it normally would have.

Karin made breakfast and Kenta found something constructive to do.

In this case he decided to call his mother to tell her that he would spend the day with Karin. It was a Sunday, after all.

Kenta had thought long and hard about how to find out how Karin had become pregnant and now he had an idea. He would contact Anju. All he had to do was walk up to one of the bats that she kept around the house 24/7 and explain what was happening. She would understand.

Right?

The only thing that he had to do was make sure Karin wasn't watching him, while he talked to the bat.

"Breakfast's ready," Karin called, from the kitchen.

After relaxing some and having breakfast, Kenta asked Karin what she wanted to do today.

"Well . . . um. I'll need some maternity clothes soon," Karin answered, looking up from her food with a smile on her face.

"Sure, we can get some," Kenta replied enthusiastically, even though he had actually been dreading it.

Even though Kenta and Karin were used to walking everywhere, today, they went to the nearest bus station instead.

While they were waiting for the bus, Karin decided to start some conversation.

"Hey Kenta, have you ever noticed that lately a bat follows us around," Karin looked up at the sky as if expecting the bat to be there, as she had said it.

"Uh, no. Bats don't come out during the day Karin," Kenta quickly replied, hoping that the response would be enough.

The response came too soon for Karin, however. She noticed how quickly he had answered and grew a little suspicious.

"You're hiding something, aren't you," Karin said, jokingly, while poking him in the side in a playful matter.

"I'm not hiding anything," Kenta said, growing a little nervous.

"Aw c'mon. Tell me," Karin continued, in her same joking manner.

Kenta was saved by the bus however, as it came pulling to a stop at the . . . stop.

The two found a seat on the bus and didn't talk much on the way there. Karin had claimed the window seat and just watched the scenery pass by.

When the bus had stopped at their destination, the two walked around a little, taking in the views, before venturing into some of the stores.

Karin needed to do a little grocery shopping first, so they went to one of the outdoor markets. All Kenta really did was follow Karin and hold the groceries, he had far to much on his mind to think about food.

Once Karin had bought everything she needed, they went to the place that Kenta had been dreading the entire time, a maternity store.

Kenta was feeling really nervous around all the specially-made clothing, sickeningly sweet store design, and all of the pregnant women. He also felt somewhat nervous because he and Karin were the only teenage couple in the store.

"Kenta, will this look good on me?"

"Kenta, do you think I'll get so big I'll need this one?"

"Kenta, are you listening to me?"

Kenta merely nodded and said that she would look great (leaded to some frustration on the more complex questions) as Karin continued to scan through the different clothing.

When they finally exited the store, Kenta thought that the worst was over, until they happened to cross by a baby store.

"Uh Karin, don't you think we've bought enough," Kenta asked, a lot of nervousness on his face and in his voice, "We do have a few more months, before we need to come in here."

"Oh, I know Kenta," Karin said, grabbing his hand with a large grin on her face, "I just want to look before we go."

Kenta reluctantly let Karin drag him into the store.

Kenta wasn't quite as nervous as he was in the maternity store, but that didn't mean that he liked being there. He looked around at all the toys, clothing, and finally the picture frames that you're supposed to put a sonogram in. He wasn't sure why but looking at the stock sonograms creeped him out.

Kenta was thankful, when they finally got onto the bus home; Karin once again took the window seat and looked outside the window the entire ride home.

"Kenta, look. Kenta!"

"Huh," Kenta mumbled, being snapped out of his thoughts, "What?"

"Look, see? I told you a bat followed us around," Karin said, pointing in the direction of the creature.

Normally, Kenta would have pointed out that it was now night so of course there would be bats, but he decided not to say anything to upset Karin.

"Oh look, there is," was what he decided to say, instead.

"And you don't think it's strange that one follows us around," Karin questioned, looking at him quizzically.

Luckily for Kenta, he was saved by the bus for the second time that day as the bus pulled to a stop at their destination, the closest bus stop near Karin's apartment.

When they finally got back into the house, Karin decided to start dinner. Kenta decided to call his mother to tell her that he'd be staying for another day.

"Okay Kenta, just don't be too rough with Karin," Fumio said, laughing on her end of the line.

"Ha ha," Kenta said, hanging up the phone. He sat down and looked out the window, even though it was it was getting dark outside.

It was then that he remembered two very important things.

(1)He needed a way to contact Anju.

(2)He needed to close his curtains.

"Karin, I'm going to look around outside for a while," Kenta yelled, loud enough for Karin to hear.

"Why Kenta, isn't it pretty late," Karin questioned, still fixing dinner in the kitchen.

"Just getting some fresh air," he said, hoping that would be enough.

"Just be careful, it's getting dark," Karin said.

"Okay," Kenta said, walking out the door.

It wasn't long before Kenta found a bat hanging upside-down on a tree. The black, winged creature simply stared at him as he made his way towards it.

"Hey Anju," Kenta said, giving a small wave.

The bat continued to stare at him as if he were an idiot.

"Um Anju, I just needed to ask you a question about Karin and since it's getting dark. . ."

He was cut off by the bat flying away.

"Hey," Kenta yelled, "Please Anju."

The bat, however, continued to fly around until it found a new perch away from Kenta's view.

To be continued. . .

Seventh Embarrassment End

**Hey, this chapter ended up so long that I had to split into two parts, anyway do you guys like the chapters being long and written like this? It might just be me but this chapter seems different from the others. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me anything you****'****d like to see or any questions you have. Also, I have a poll going on so please vote and review. Your reviews and opinions mean everything to me.**

**Next chapter, Anju!**


	8. Embarrassment 8

**Hey I'm sorry this update's late, I've had some good and bad things happen recently.**

**Just to let you guys know my grandfather recently died. Also, his computer is the one that I've been updating from and I'll probably have to find another one to use, this is the reason I haven't been able to update, I've actually had this chapter finished for a week but haven't been able to get to it. Due to this, I don't know when I'll be able to update next.**

**On a cheerful note, my parents recently won a dapple dachshund in a raffle and the little dog has helped cheer up my house.**

**Anyway, without further wait here's chapter eight.**

Chapter 8 Embarrassment 8: Like talking to a bat part 2

Anju Maaka sat on her bed, clutching the doll that sat in her lap. She was only thinking and breathing.

She sat there thinking about the time she had spent spying intently, all day and all night, on her sister and her sister's boyfriend. She had gone through the exact same routine every day for quite a while. She would get out of bed, claim her favorite doll from its spot on a chair directly across from her bed, then she would do nothing except control her bat familiars and keep watch over her sister's "happiness". As infrequently as she could, she would also sneak out of her room to drink blood so she wouldn't dry up and die.

For a while, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had happened. However, a few days ago something had happened that intrigued the young vampire. Kenta Usui had come over to have breakfast at her sister's house as he normally did, however that day, he didn't leave. Her sister had apparently become ill and he had stayed to help her, even going as far as to call his mother over.

It stole the girl's attention for a short while. Even though she couldn't hear what was going on, since no windows were open, she was going to keep watch anyway, so she decided to watch it play out.

Then it got much more interesting.

Her sister, now feeling better, walked in with Usui's mother, told Kenta something, and he had fainted.

Needless to say, the girl was now very intrigued.

Besides the fact that Kenta had decided to stay over the night, nothing else unusual happened.

The next day, the couple had gone into the shopping district. At that point, Anju had to say that she was growing bored again.

It wasn't until they went into a maternity store that Anju's interest was rekindled.

Not surprisingly, Karin tried on and bought some of the clothes. They later went to a baby store and finally went home.

Anju was very intelligent for her age so it didn't take her but a second to put two and two together.

Then, as if on cue, Kenta walked up to one of her bats and began to tell her something about Karin. Anju already thought she knew what was going on, so she wasn't going to give him the time of day (or night) for messing around with her sister, before they were married.

She commanded all of her bats to fly off to another view of Karin's apartment, whenever Kenta got near them.

The doll in Anju's lap, "Boogie-Kun", was able to see through Anju's bats as well. The second he found out exactly what was happening, he decided to throw in his two-cents.

"So, Kenta knocked her up the second Henry got off his back, huh. That's rich! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Boogie went hysterical, waving his butcher's knife in the air.

The doll would have gone on for another five minutes, if Anju hadn't grabbed his head and turned it a full 180 degrees.

"Ow ow ow damn it, I'm sorry Anju!" Boogie managed to choke out, despite the fact that his neck was almost completely twisted shut.

When Anju finally let go and Boogie recovered his "breath", Anju began to wonder about what she could do about this.

Nothing.

Her family had practically thrown Karin on Kenta. Besides, Karin actually seemed happy about it so it wasn't like Kenta had done anything without Karin's consent.

At that moment, Anju decided that she would just watch and wait. If anything were to happen, however, she wouldn't waste any time on being able to interfere.

* * *

Kenta didn't know what to do. Anju, his last hope, had abandoned him and he didn't even know why.

How was he going to find out the truth about Karin now?

Kenta never was one to give up easily though, he focused his mind on what he had come out here to do, looked around, and walked straight towards one of Henry and Calerra Marker's bats.

Anju wasn't the only one keeping watch over Karin. However, it was more because of Henry's obsession with "protecting" his daughter, even though he was the one who put her there, that made him watch over her. Karin's mother, Calerra, wasn't as concerned. The only reason she watched was because Henry was already doing so.

When Kenta had run over to the bat, he was out of breath.

"Now Anju, I don't understand why you're mad at me, but I need to tell you something very important," Kenta paused to catch his breath, "Karin is pregnant and I don't know how. . ."

He was cut off by the bat emitting a loud screech and flying out to attack Kenta, biting and scratching him, namely on his face.

Kenta managed to slap the bat off of him and run into the house.

"Kenta, you're back in? Well you might as well come into the kitchen. I'm almost done cooking," Karin called from the kitchen.

When Kenta came into the kitchen and Karin saw how badly cut up he was, she was undoubtedly shocked.

"Kenta what happened to you? No, don't move. I'll go get some bandages," Karin said, running out of the kitchen to get her medical box.

She had been so worried that she had forgotten to take the food off of the stove.

Kenta walked over to the stove to take the food off so it wouldn't burn, wincing in pain as he walked over there.

He had been so shocked by the bat attacking him that he hadn't realized the pain that now shot through his body every time he moved.

When Karin came back into the kitchen seconds later, she started cleaning and wrapping the various cuts and bites all over his body.

* * *

"Let me out Calerra, let me out," Henry Marker shouted at his wife, seeing as she refused to release her grip on his left arm, keeping him in the room.

"No Henry, not even after you've cooled down. You promised Kenta himself that we would leave him and Karin alone. Besides, you and I both know that you would just hurt him," Calerra said, retightening her grip on her husband.

"Come on Calerra, we can't let him get away with this. I promise I won't kill him," Henry said, still trying to get out of his wife's grip.

"Don't blame Kenta, after all, it's your fault," a childish voice called. Despite the age of the voice, the words were dripping with malice.

"Anju," both Henry and Calerra called out in unison, forgetting about what they had just been arguing over and running over to hug their daughter that they hadn't seen for weeks.

"I'm going to go have a talk with Kenta Usui," Anju said, in her normal near-whisper of a voice.

"No you're not, Anju. I am," Henry said, releasing his bear-hug on his daughter.

Anju knew that arguing with Henry, on this subject, would be pointless. She decided to just walk towards the door without saying anything else.

Bothe Henry and Calerra called for Anju to stop, but she didn't, she simply continued towards the door, opened it, grabbed it as she was passing by, and, letting momentum close the door for her, walked away, the door closing seconds later.

Henry began to walk towards the door, but when Calerra took his hand and he looked at the expression on her face, he knew that Anju would do what was best for Karin.

* * *

Kenta winced as Karin put on the last of his bandages. He had so many bandages on him that he could probably pass for a mummy. When Karin finished, Kenta looked up and saw Anju in a tree limb just outside the window. Kenta must have had quite the expression on his face, because when Karin saw his face she looked in the same direction Kenta was.

No one was there, however, Kenta had blinked and Anju had disappeared.

"What were you looking at," Karin asked, still staring at the same place.

"Um, nothing. Hey Karin I think I left something outside, I'll go get it real quick," Kenta said, sounding eager.

"But you're so badly cut up. I also finished dinner. I'll tell you what, come eat and then you can go," Karin said.

Kenta really wanted to go see what Anju wanted, but Karin's cooking was enough encouragement to put Anju on hold.

When Kenta had finished eating he gave Karin a quick kiss to thank her and left out into the cold, dark night.

Kenta wandered around aimlessly for a while. He was about to give up when he heard the voice of who he was looking for.

"Onii-chan"

"Ahhh," Kenta turned around to see Anju literally floating down from a tree.

"Onii-chan, I need to have a talk with you," Anju said, purposely trying to scare him.

"Yeah, so tell us, why've you been sleepin' with Karin," Boogie said, nearly immediately bursting into laughter, completely giving away that he just wanted to say that and didn't really care.

He laughed and laughed until Anju grabbed his head and gave it a hard tug.

After Boogie apologized, Anju looked Kenta in the eyes and asked "What's happened to my sister," the words dripped with malice. She already knew the answer; she just wanted to hear it from him.

"Karin's pregnant . . . but I'm not the father, I don't know why she's pregnant."

Anju trusted Kenta, she believed him.

"Also, why did you attack me?"

The question surprised Anju, despite the fact that Kenta was covered in bandages. After thinking about what her parents had been arguing about she said "It must have been one of papa's bats."

"So your parents know," Kenta said, sounding genuinely scared.

"Yes, don't worry though. Mama won't let papa hurt you."

"Oh, okay," Kenta didn't feel very safe anymore.

His voice let Anju know how worried he was, she decided to change the subject "I'll see what I can find out about Onee-chan," she then called down a cloud of bats and had them carry her off to her home, the Marker mansion.

When Kenta made it back into Karin's apartment, he was utterly exhausted. When he made it into the living room, he saw Karin. She had cleaned up the mess from dinner and decided to watch TV. She hadn't been watching long though, she had been so exhausted she had gone to sleep and was snoring loudly, the glow from the monitor shining on her.

Looking down on her, Kenta realized that he didn't care if he ever found out why Karin was pregnant. He loved Karin and would support her no matter what.

Not wanting to wake her, he decided to put a blanket on her. Then he went into the bedroom and drifted into a nice, sexual tension free dream.

However, no matter how well things were going for Kenta and Karin, things were about to go the exact opposite for Maki Tokitou.

Eighth Embarrassment End

**Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but I can't make a promise that it will be soon. Anyways, please vote in my poll and review! Also if you have any questions for me, about me or the story, simply post it in the comments and I'll answer it at the next update.**


	9. Embarrassment 9

**Hey. First off, happy belated New Year and happy all the other holidays I missed. Sorry I took so long to update, for about the past month I haven't been at a computer long enough to type anything. I actually had a chance to type a few weeks ago, which was just in time for me to type science-fair projects and 300-word reports that only my class had to do. On top of all that, my town recently had a major ice storm. **

**Also, I apologize to those who thought this story was dead (or dying), because of the wait. I can assure you that this story won't die unless I die (which hopefully won't be anytime soon). Lastly, I would like to thank those who continue to review and have voted in my poll, it means a great deal to me.**

**Well I imagine that you're growing bored of reading this introduction so here is chapter 9.**

Chapter 9 Embarrassment 9: The Woe of Maki Tokitou

It was a Saturday evening. Karin hummed herself a little tune while she was cooking dinner. She couldn't really be happier with the events that had happened in the past week and whenever she thought about it she would crack a smile.

Kenta was in the dining room putting the plates and silverware into place. It had been almost a week since he had moved in with Karin . . . and found out that Henry knew that Karin was pregnant.

Even though he would have eventually moved in with Karin anyway, he still felt bad that he did it partly to protect himself. Karin's apartment was farther away from the Marker mansion and he figured that Henry couldn't jump out and kill him if he was around Karin often.

He would just have to play it safe until Anju discovered something. If she couldn't, he would just go along with it. He promised to take good care of Karin and that was a promise he would keep for the rest of his life.

When Karin finished cooking she brought it to the table and she and Kenta started to have dinner by themselves, as they had grown used to.

The food was good, which wasn't much of a surprise, and Kenta gave Karin a compliment on her cooking as he usually did.

A few minutes after they had started eating, the phone began to ring.

Karin was about to go answer it, but Kenta said that he would get it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, okay."

"Here she is," Kenta walked up to Karin and handed her the phone, "It's for you."

Karin cleared her throat and answered, "Hello?"

"Uh, hi Karin, it's Maki. Sorry to bother you guys so late, but I was wondering if I could come over soon," her voice sounded very depressed and hoarse, evidence that Maki had been crying.

Maki sounded like she really needed Karin's help. She said that she could come over.

After putting the phone back on the hook, Karin returned to dinner.

It was about fifteen minutes after she called that Maki Tokitou came up to Karin's apartment and rung the door bell.

She stood there nervously. She was glad that she had a friend like Karin, a friend that she could rely on. After what had happened, she had barely made it to her room before she started crying. It had taken her a while to calm down enough to call Karin and another few minutes to get the red rings off of her eyes so she could come over.

"Maki?"

Maki snapped back into her senses and realized that Karin was standing in the doorway looking at her with a face filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," Maki answered Karin's question, not looking her in the eyes.

"Well, come in," Karin said in a gentle tone, stepping to the side to allow her in.

"Thanks," Maki said, as she went inside.

Karin showed her into the dining room (which had been cleaned up) and made some tea for the two of them.

"So what's been bothering you," Karin asked Maki, not having drunk any of her tea yet.

"Um, I'd tell you but I don't want Kenta to hear," Maki half-whispered while staring into her cup of tea.

"Don't worry, he goes to sleep early now," Karin told Maki. She had no idea that Kenta went to sleep while it was still light out so he could drift into sleep before he started worrying that Henry could come get him.

"So . . . what's been bothering you," Karin asked, after Maki had finally drunk some of her tea.

"W-Winner dumped me," Maki said, holding back tears.

Karin walked over to where Maki was sitting and comforted her. This reminded Karin of when she had been so upset when she and Kenta were having problems. Maki had been there for her so she would be there for Maki.

After Maki calmed down Karin asked, "Why would Winner do that?"

It was the question that Maki knew she would have to answer. Answering this was worse than telling Karin that Winner had dumped her. She took a deep, shaky breath and told Karin.

"H-he found out that I . . . aborted his kid," Maki said, her voice changing mid-sentence as she started to cry again.

As Karin calmed Maki down again, she couldn't help but see Winner's point-of-view on this. After all, Maki hadn't even told Winner she was pregnant.

No, Maki was her friend. She had to help her through this; it was largely due to Maki that she and Kenta were together. Maybe if she talked to Winner, he would change his mind.

Meanwhile . . .

Anju had been using her bats to survey the entire scene; however it was more out of temporary boredom before enacting her plan than it was actual concern. She had been thinking about how she could find out what happened to Karin and it hadn't been long before she found the answer.

Karin obviously knew how she had become pregnant. That meant that Anju would just have to give Karin her memory back.

However, that meant that she would have to find and convince Ren to do that, which was easier said than done.

No member of the Marker family had even seen Ren for quite a while. It wasn't unusual for him to be out of the house days at a time, but he normally came back after a few days (unless Elda was up and prowling the house). It was about a week and a half since Anju had last seen him and he hadn't looked very well, not sickly, just not as well groomed as he usually kept himself.

Then again, it was also possible that Ren had just snuck inside the house and was in his coffin sleeping.

Anju decided that it would be better to go with her less-likely guess first, rather than look through all of Shiihaba only to find that he was sound asleep in his room.

She walked through the house's somewhat-narrow halls until she approached Ren's room.

Normally, with anybody else who had Ren's type of demeanor, you would see some sign of rebellion or such in the room that belonged to a person like that.

Unsurprisingly, Ren's room was nothing of the sort. It was devoid of any real personalization and looked as if nobody had lived there for quite a while.

Anju blamed it on the fact that Ren was rarely at the house for extended periods of time and that he hated anything relating to humans which meant that most all posters were out.

After looking around, Anju found what she was looking for, Ren's coffin.

She walked across the room, opened the coffin, and stared at nothing except the luxurious red leather lining of the coffin.

Giving a sigh that meant that she was half-disappointed he wasn't there and half-glad she decided to look anyway, she closed the coffin, turned around, and left, leaving no evidence that she had been there.

"I guess I'll just have to search Shiihaba then."

Back at Karin's . . .

"Are you sure you're okay now," Karin asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay now," Maki replied.

"Well it is getting late. If you want, you could just stay overnight, I could make you a bed real quick, heh this could be our first sleep over," Karin said. Neither Karin nor Maki were aware that they had already had a sleepover at the Marker mansion before. The Markers decided to erase Maki and Winner's memory of them as well, lest they mention something that brings Karin's memory back. Doing that was much easier than keeping them separated the rest of their lives.

"I'll be fine, but thanks Karin," Maki said, walking out the front door.

"Well, just call me if you need to talk a bit more," Karin said, not loud enough to disrupt her neighbors or wake Kenta.

Now from Ren's point-of-view . . .

Ren never really thought that he cared for Karin . . . well not very much. Now, Ren might have disagreed with himself. He didn't know if he was paranoid, crazy, or just couldn't stand the fact that he had effectively pushed Karin out of his and his entire family's life. At first, he felt guilty, then, he started seriously regretting what he had done, and now, he just wanted as far away from Karin and his family as possible. While he didn't want to be near Bridget while she was pregnant, moody, and god knows what else, it was better than staying at the Marker mansion.

Now to Maki Tokitou . . .

Maki was almost to her house, subconsciously playing her talk with Karin through her mind. She was glad that she had a friend that she could depend on like Karin. However, as she thought about all the things Karin had going for her right now, she couldn't help but be jealous. Even though Karin was going to be a teen mom, at least she had Kenta by her side to support her . . .

Back at Karin's . . .

Karin was pretty scared when she walked into her bedroom. Kenta was obviously having a nightmare, he was moving sporadically, covered in sweat, and had managed to knock all cover off of the futon.

Karin decided it would be best to wake him.

"Kenta," she shook him gently causing him to jump out of bed, after giving some half-asleep yelp.

"Oh Karin, it was just you," Kenta said, still shaking from the fear of the nightmare.

"Um, yeah. Who did you think it was," Karin said, wondering what could've scared him that badly.

"Um, never mind. Let's just put the covers back on the futon and go to sleep, I'm tired," Karin said letting out a yawn.

"Um, I don't think we'll be able to use this futon tonight," Kenta said, going red in the face.

Karin didn't know what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"I, um . . . peed," Kenta said, going completely red in the face and looking down.

Even though it wasn't like her, Karin couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

Ninth Embarrassment End

**Hey. Man this chapter was longer than expected. I had originally planned for it to focus on Maki's troubles, but, when I saw how short it was, I decided to add more. Tell me; was it as good as chapter 8? **

**Also, since the intro was getting long, I'll tell you here, there's a new Karin/Chibi Vampire book out, Chibi Vampire: Bites. It's an information book on just about everything you could want to know about the book, albeit there are mistakes scattered around the book, it's still a cool information source for those who don't have all the manga or light novels. **

**Lastly, I would like to thank those who are reading and supporting my story. I've noticed that it's on a few favorites and alert lists. **


	10. Embarrassment 10

**Konnichiwa! Sorry I took long to update again. My towns had more ice storms and I've gotten out of school three times so far and of course when I opened this file to proofread it, I found out it had somehow become corrupt. Luckily, I was able to salvage the entire file.  
Huh. The only other interesting thing I have to tell you guys is that I've recently had a birthday. Well, here's chapter 10.**

Chapter 10 Embarrassment 10: Ren, Where, What?

It was a Saturday night.

Karin rolled out a spare futon for herself and Kenta. She and Kenta had cleaned the other one but it still had to dry.

When the futon was ready, Karin set her alarm for 7:30, put it on her side off the bed, and turned the volume to low.

"Why are you getting up so early on a Sunday, Karin," Kenta asked, slipping into bed.

"Well, I won't be able to work when I'm nine-months pregnant so I thought I'd start working on Sundays too ," Karin said, slipping into bed as well.

"Well, don't push yourself too hard. Okay," Kenta said.

"Okay."

The pair went to sleep.

As Karin and Kenta's day was ending, Anju's was just beginning. She was leaving to find Ren. She was dressed in her usual gothic clothing; she also had her umbrella with her, in case morning caught her. She had decided against bringing Boogie with her, much to his contempt.

"C'mon Anju, bring me. I hardly ever get out of this house," the doll whined.

"No," Anju said stoically, closing the door behind her as she left.

"'sigh' Now what am I gonna do," the doll asked itself, it was to dark to notice the black shapes moving along the ground.

It wasn't until the rats had climbed up onto his chair that he noticed them.

Boogie-kun couldn't move his arms and legs quickly enough to stop them from knocking him to the ground where they started attacking him.

As Anju walked out of the Marker mansion and past the barrier, she decided to stop and look around.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky and, as she looked at the surrounding area, she noticed Kenta Usui's former apartment. This reminded her of her idea to use Kenta to help Karin during the day. Thinking about how the plan had ended up and how things stood now, she didn't know whether to feel good or bad about the idea that had seemed so harmless and so easily-reversible when she had first thought of it. Now Karin was going to marry Kenta Usui and she might never be able to talk to her sister again.

No. Anju would find Ren and give her sister her memory back. She wouldn't even consider the idea that Karin would never know her again.

The harsh reality of the consequences she would face if she were unsuccessful ruined her reminiscing of better days. She resumed her mission, to find Ren. That meant going to the place where Ren spent most of his time.

The places he would have sex.

There were many love hotels in Shiihaba and the surrounding area. Not to mention the fact that there were many more regular hotels that Ren would go to if one of his wealthier 'girlfriends' offered to pay.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kenta stared up at the ceiling from his and Karin's futon, he felt too ashamed to go to sleep. Karin had gone to sleep almost immediately and was now snuggled up next to him. He still couldn't believe he had wet the bed from nothing more than a nightmare. Then again, that nightmare had seemed very real. Just the thought of Henry jumping out of nowhere and chasing him scared the hell out of him.

_Oh great, now I'm thirsty. Should I get some water after what just happened?_

_No. I'll just wait until morning._

Kenta turned on his side in an attempt to get more comfortable. He was now facing Karin. He just looked at her peacefully sleeping. Then he thought of something that he thought was both shameful but also made sense.

_Everybody already thinks that we've had sex but we haven't. Why?_

After thinking over it for a second and slightly blushing, he answered his own question.

_Because we're not married._

_Wait. Why am I talking to myself?_

The voice didn't appear to be there anymore.

_Ah well._ Kenta snuggled up against Karin a little and went to bed.

* * *

Anju was walking through the now somewhat peaceful streets of Shiihaba. There were houses with their lights on and the occasional person walking by, but for the most part, the town was nice and quiet.

In the silence, Anju couldn't keep the horrible ideas of what would happen if she failed out of her train of thought. She was so preoccupied with telling herself that she wouldn't fail and keeping new ideas out of her head that she accidentally wandered into the Shiihaba nature park, the park Karin would visit to find her 'victims.'

When Anju realized she had wandered into the park, she was hit with another wave of memories.

She remembered all the times she and Karin would come to the park so Karin could expel her excess blood into the first unhappy person she could find. While it hadn't been fun for Karin and it had become somewhat of a chore for Anju, she still missed it. They would usually communicate through their cell phones. Anju had to admit that messaging each other back and forth to ensure that all went well had seemed kind of fun; it had felt like they were secret agents who couldn't afford to get caught and in a way they were.

However, it was still a good thing that Karin no longer had her blood problems. Anju wouldn't have cared if her sister appeared to be a normal human. It just made a difference to Anju when her parents decided to pass her off as a normal human.

Anju wished that they had never done that, but was that also for the best? It was true that Karin did feel guilty for burdening everyone with her blood issues. It also would have been hard to keep Anju and the others a secret from Kenta's family; after all Karin would have visited them. But those aren't a good enough excuse for erasing Karin's memory. Are they?

_No. No, no, no._

None of those were good enough reasons to erase her memory, to push her out of her own family, to make her think she never had a family to begin with.

Disgruntled, Anju took the shortest route out of the park.

After walking in silence, she came to her first stop, The Caledonia. The love hotel had been shut down previously due to Fumio, but now, it was operating under a new owner. The truth was that it had just been sold to someone else in the family. It was still a love hotel, but it wasn't like the police would do anything about it unless another incident like Fumio happened anyway.

The manager was a fat, middle-aged man who one could tell was related to the previous owner. When Anju walked into the building, he looked up from his magazine to see what was the most strangely clothed woman he had ever seen in his life. He put down his magazine to see want she wanted.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here girly," he said, looking at her as if interrogating her, but with a playful tone in his voice. However, he was still kind of interrogating her. Even though he ran a love-hotel, it was still unusual to see a girl as young as Anju in the building.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen this man," Anju said holding up a picture of Ren close enough to the man's face that it was impossible for him to mistake it for anyone else.

"I've seen him around every now and then," the man said, picking up his magazine.

He didn't pay Anju any mind as she walked out the door.

"One down," Anju said, continuing her search.

* * *

Around six hours later, Karin's alarm clock sounded.

She sleepily hit the snooze button and almost went back to sleep before she realized she had set the alarm to go off a little later than it needed to so she could get some extra sleep. She stopped for a few seconds as she realized she had a headache that the alarm had worsened. She figured it was due to her pregnancy and ignored it as best she could.

Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she got out of bed carefully, so she wouldn't wake Kenta, and proceeded to carry out her usual morning routine of brushing her teeth, changing into her clothes, and making herself breakfast.

She made Kenta some breakfast as well and put it in the fridge for him. She was about to start eating hers when the alarm sounded again.

_Crap_, she mentally scolded herself for forgetting to turn the alarm off.

She entered her and Kenta's bedroom to see that Kenta had fallen out of the bed as he had done the previous night.

"Sorry Kenta," Karin said, turning the alarm off.

"It's okay Karin," Kenta said, having recovered from the shock, "I'll just try to go back to sleep."

"I'm really, really sorry," Karin said, becoming flustered.

"It's okay. Hey is breakfast ready," Kenta asked, looking at Karin drowsily.

"Uh, yeah," Karin said, still looking slightly ashamed.

Kenta yawned and said, "I'll eat some and try to fall asleep again."

A few minutes later, the two were eating in silence.

"So when will you be back," Kenta asked. His eyes were still barely open.

"At five," Karin said.

"Okay," Kenta said.

Karin still couldn't tell if Kenta was absorbing any of what she was saying.

When they were done eating, Karin left for work and Kenta went back to bed.

Karin groggily made the walk to Julian's allowing the sun and fresh air wake her up.

Meanwhile, Anju's search had proved to be useless. She was thankful that she had the good sense to bring her umbrella with her so she wouldn't fry. She mentally scolded herself over and over for not thinking things through a bit more. Ren could be hundreds of miles away by now; he might not even be in Japan anymore. Anju had thought about going from town to town trying to sense a vampire, but she wouldn't be able to distinguish if it was Ren. On top of that, trespassing into another vampire's territory could be dangerous.

Utterly defeated, she walked crestfallen through Shiihaba on her way back to the Marker Mansion.

_I'm sorry Onee-chan_

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she walked straight into somebody.

"I'm sorry," Anju said, absent-mindedly.

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention either," the voice said.

Anju's eyes widened as she heard the voice. She slowly looked up only to stare right into the eyes of her sister, Karin.

Then, Karin's brow furrowed and she asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"U-u-um no," Anju said, turning her back on Karin and walking away as fast as she could without running.

"Um, hey wait," Karin said.

Anju ignored her sister, continuing to walk away. She had small beads of water in her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry.

When she was sure Karin couldn't see her, she broke into a run towards the Marker Mansion. She didn't care if she drew attention, her outfit already did that for her.

When she finally made it to the house and up to her room, she saw Boogie-kun sitting in his chair. However, he now had dozens of small puncture marks, rips, and tears throughout his 'body'.

"Hey, Anju," Boogie said, in a tone that wasn't very inviting.

"Hello, Boogie-kun," Anju said, noticing the wounds on the doll, but being too obsessed with her failed search to care.

"Hey Anju, guess what," Boogie said, in a heavily sarcastic tone.

"What is it?"

"While you were out, I was damn near torn to shreds," Boogie said, with heavy malice dripping from his voice, "and all because you were trying to get your god-damned, useless, knocked up sister back!"

With his anger vented in probably the worst possible outlet for him, he added, "By the way, your parents wanna talk to you tonight, the only reason I'm still. . . 'alive' is because Henry came up here looking for you."

That was one of the worst things Boogie had ever said about Karin; Anju didn't like it. As she finally decided what she was going to do to him, Boogie realized the severity of his words.

"Um," Boogie stammered, "I was just trying to help you Anju," Boogie continued to shuffle around uncomfortably with what body parts he could. Then he tried to save himself but just made the situation worse for himself, "I just think you should . . . er . . . move on . . . Anju ?"

A few minutes later, Anju was walking down the stairs. She had taught Boogie a lesson. He was currently twisted at painful angles held into place with what Anju had on hand and was under her bed, she didn't know it but he was also being chewed by rats again.

She wanted to leave Boogie alone until she thought he had suffered enough. She knew her parents wouldn't be up, but she was still curious as to what time it was. After checking her phone, she had an idea that she scolded herself for not thinking of sooner.

"Maybe I should just call him."

Tenth Embarrassment End

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I would like to thank everyone who reads, reviews, watches, and adds this story to their favorites list; you don't know how much it means to me. Huh, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and continue to review. See ya next chapter.**


	11. Embarrassment 11

**Hey, if you're reading this around the time it was posted, you might've noticed I didn't take a month to update this time! . . . Once again, nothing better to say so here's chapter 11.  
**

Chapter 11 Embarrassment 11: Stuck in Purgatory

Ren Maaka sat in his hotel room complimenting himself about the discovery he had recently made. He had been on his way to the Brownlick mansion when he discovered a strip of land that no vampire had laid claims on!

Ren figured that since there were so little vampires strewn across the globe that of course there was going to be unclaimed land. However, as Ren sat there pondering over what his next move was, he became slightly depressed.

Contrary to Ren's usual thoughts, his pondering is best told in verse:

_Alas, I'm trapped in Purgatory by none other than myself, with two paths I can venture.  
Which way is heaven and which way is hell I may never know._

Ren's actual thoughts were much simpler but still conveyed the same basic idea. As he continued to sit there thinking, he became more and more depressed over the fact that he would have to chose to go somewhere eventually.

* * *

Anju was sitting on the steps of the Marker mansion trying all of Ren's various cell-phone numbers. Ren had dated so many women at the same time and all the possessive ones had given him a cell-phone to act as a leash. Due to this, Ren had a plethora of cell-phones each with its own number, not to mention the cell-phone that he had acquired in more honest ways.

All Anju could do was sit there and call each and every number until she came across the one that was in his possession currently, if he decided to even answer it.

After about half an hour of calling, waiting, leaving a message, and trying another number she was becoming more and more discouraged. She finally decided that Ren wasn't going to answer her.

"Maybe I really should just give up."

"Maybe you should Anju."

Startled, Anju spun around to see none other than her parents, Henry and Calerra Marker. Henry had his arms folded in front of his chest and Calerra was just looking at Anju with her usual disappointed look (that she usually had reserved for Karin) across her face.

"Anju, we need to have a talk with you, now," Henry said, looking Anju in the eyes.

A feeling of dread formed in Anju's stomach as she followed her parents into the "family" room. She sat across from them after she found a comfortable chair.

Then, Henry began his lecture.

"Anju, do you know why we erased your sister's memory?"

Anju was about to give a smart remark, but thought it best to simply sit still and listen to the rest of the lecture.

"We erased her memory because we love her and want her to be happy."

Anju couldn't resist retorting to that remark.

"If you love Karin so much, than you should at least use her name."

"Don't smart off to your father like that!"

"I wouldn't have had to if he hadn't decided to get rid of onee-chan," Anju said, calmly in her stoic tone.

Knowing that the conversation would only become worse, Anju got up and left.

Henry and Calerra yelled for her to come back. When she didn't they began arguing amongst themselves.

When Anju made it into her room, she closed the door. Taking note of her surroundings, she could hear her parents yelling at each other and Boogie's muffled screams from under the bed.

She decided the most constructive thing she could do right now was keep watch over Karin.

Before she began, a strange but possible thought crossed her mind.

_Am I next to go insane, because of this?_

* * *

Karin was wiping a table with a damp rag, breakfast was no longer being served now and the pace had slowed down a bit. Karin breathed a sigh of relief as she took a quick break to get some water from the employee lounge. Her head still throbbed, but slightly improved as she greedily drank the clear liquid.

After finishing her drink, she resumed work feeling better than she did before. Things went by normally for a while after that. She decided that she felt well enough to talk to Winner about his and Maki's problems after work. She would just have to call Kenta and tell him that she would be home later than she had told him so.

However, her pregnancy was beginning to affect her performance at work. She took more water and bathroom breaks and her feet were beginning to bother her; the manager was used to paying more attention to Karin because of her previous health issues so he noticed something was different quite easily.

"I thought you were over your health problems, Karin. Is something wrong?"

"Um, no. I just had a rough morning. That's all."

"Speaking of that, how's your relationship with Usui-kun going."

Karin's hormones were beginning to mess with her way of thinking; not that she had a great way of thinking before.

She gave an answer that she hoped would appease the manager's endless hunger for gossip at work.

"Well, things are going pretty good right now."

Karin hoped that the manager would get the idea that she didn't want to delve into her relationship with Kenta; after all, she hadn't even told anyone there that she was pregnant yet. She decided to deal with that when she started showing and Kenta would have to be with her. Unfortunately, the nosy manager didn't pick up on her subtlety or simply wanted to continue for as long as he could.

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

At this point, Karin was growing annoyed by the manager's nosiness.

"Like I said, everything's A-okay," she said, her voice still sounded cheery. But it was that kind of cheery where you can tell the person's getting mad.

"Well, if anything happens, just tell me," the manager said cheerily, as he walked off.

_Why, so you can trade it for other gossip?_ Karin thought angrily. _Why does he have to be so nosy!_

Then her hormones took a drastic turn and Karin began to feel bad about her angry ramblings.

_Maybe I was a little hard on him, from what I know he's not married or anything; for all I know he may die tomorrow! Poor manager! Wait a minute; why does he have to gossip about me so much? Doesn't he have someone else to bother; why was I feeling bad about just thinking bad things about him, it's not like I actually said them. He should just leave me and Kenta alone. If he starts gossiping about me when he finds out I'm pregnant, I don't know what I'll do to that little midget! Wait a second, that was really mean. Maybe I should apologize to him. Wait, he didn't hear me because I'm talking to myself; why the hell am I talking to myself? It's all his fault . . . or maybe it's my fault?_

Scrambled, hormone-driven thought processes like this one happened a lot that day out of topics as strange and insignificant as that one. Luckily for Karin, she managed to keep them all to herself.

When she was finally done working for the day, she was thankful to get out of that tight uniform, leave the building, and breathe in some fresh air. Then she remembered that she was going to talk to Winner after work. She called her apartment's phone number. Kenta still didn't have a cell-phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kenta, it's Karin. I just called to let you know that I'll be coming home a bit later than I said I would, okay?"

"Sure, what do you need to do?"

"Just going somewhere real quick, no big deal," Karin said. She wouldn't dare tell Kenta that she was going to see Winner by herself; after all the commotion he had caused over her, Kenta would probably never trust Winner around Karin.

"Okay Karin. Oh, before I forget, I won't be home when you get back. I'm going to go talk to my mom and see how she's doing."

"Oh, sure. Bye."

"Bye."

As she hung up, Karin realized she didn't know where Winner lived or his cell-phone number; if he even had one.

It took her a while to come up with a solution.

"That's it, I'll just call Maki," Karin said, pounding her closed fist into her open hand in excitement. That got her some strange looks from by passers that she was quickly embarrassed by. Walking a good distance away from the location of her embarrassment, she dialed Maki's cell-phone number and held the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maki it's Karin."

"Oh, hey Karin. What's going on?"

"Well, I thought I'd go talk to Winner and try to get him to see that he should forgive you," Karin said, choosing her words carefully to take Maki's side so she wouldn't upset her best friend.

"Really! Thanks Karin, I guess I owe you one, I mean two now."

"So do you know where he lives?"

"Well, from what I learned from dating him, he doesn't really live in a set place. He spends the days in the city and most of the night "patrolling". He normally just lives in hotels. I don't know which one he's in right now, but I know his cell-phone number."

"Hold on. Let me get something to right it down on," Karin said scrambling through her purse; Karin didn't have the best memory when it came to numbers, or really much of anything, asides from cooking.

When she found a pen and some paper, she asked Maki to continue.

"Okay, his number is ###-####." (can't risk getting sued or something)

"Okay, I've got it down," Karin said, jotting down the number.

"Okay, thanks again Karin."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Maki hung up, Karin dialed Winner's number and listened to some strange song she couldn't understand for a ring tone.

"Hallo!"

Karin almost dropped her phone from the shock of such a loud noise.

"H-h-hello?"

"Oh, hello Karin-san!"

"H-hey, Winner. Um, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I take it you've already heard about what happened between me and Maki," Winner said, in a now annoyed-sounding tone.

"Uh, yeah. Um, I just thought I'd come and visit. You know, see how you're doing and all that," Karin said, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Sure," Winner said excitedly, seemingly forgetting about Maki.

Karin almost dropped her phone again and decided to hold the phone about an inch from her ear to save herself from anymore of Winner's shouts of excitement.

After Winner told Karin his current address, she put her phone back in her purse and headed off into the direction of Winner's abode; then her headache started to bother her again.

* * *

After a few minutes, she realized that she was going in the opposite direction and turned around; then, she headed off in the true direction of Winner's abode.

* * *

Ren turned uncomfortably in his sleep, waking himself up. He had decided to take a nap in an attempt to relieve himself of the stress he was feeling over the decisions he would have to make one way or the other.

Having no idea how long he had been asleep, he took out his cell-phone to check the time. He looked at the screen and realized that he had a message from Anju. Sighing, he decided to read it.

_Onii-san, please come home. Without you, the house is in turmoil. Mama and Papa are always fighting and I miss you. If you left because you feel guilty about sister, then come back home and we can give her memory back to her. You're the only one who can help me with this onii-san. Please help me put sister back in our family._

Anju had purposefully tried to guilt-trip Ren. As Ren sat there contemplating going back to his house, he had to take into account which would be worse: a moody, pregnant Bridget or an already heavily emotional, pregnant Karin. Sighing because he knew which one he would chose and which one he would avoid for as long as time allowed, he grabbed the meager possessions he had brought and headed out of the hotel with one thought in mind:

_Well, looks like I'm going to heaven,  
Then again, it might be hell._

Eleventh Embarrassment End


	12. Embarrassment 12

**. . . Why did I even put an intro this time?  
**

Chapter 12 Embarrassment 12: Cravings

Karin strolled leisurely on the path to Winner's hotel room. It was quite a walk to get to Winner from where Karin had started. She normally liked long walks, especially with Kenta, but her feet were beginning to bother her again.

"How am I going to make it to work in a few weeks," she said, miserably. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind:

_I haven't even started gaining any real weight from my pregnancy._

She quickly looked down at her abdomen as if expecting it to be as huge as a woman in her ninth month.

Then, Karin's head started flooding with horrible, nightmarish, but possible scenarios.

_I'm so thin, what if my body's too small to be pregnant?_

She quickly shrugged off the thought. _I'm not a little girl, my body can handle it._

_But what if I have twins, I might not be able to handle that!_

Karin didn't want to think of anymore horrible scenarios, but her imagination and fear had a good grip on her mind at the moment.

Karin almost cried as some of the scenarios played themselves through her head. She even passed by the hotel Winner was staying at. When she realized it, she turned around. She stood near the building and waited for herself to calm down, before she walked to Winner's room.

As she looked around, she had to wonder were Winner got the money to stay in such a nice hotel. When she made it to his room she looked at his door. It had a metal animal head knocker. Karin thought the thing was creepy but used it to knock anyway.

She heard Winner shuffling and he said, "Hold just one minute."

Karin stood there waiting. She was about to knock again when Winner came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and seductively whispered in her ear, "You knocked."

Karin gave a small yelp and instinctively turned around to hit her attacker, not yet realizing it was Winner.

Luckily for Winner, he expected the reaction and moved out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Oh Winner, it was you," Karin said. Then, her hormones took over and she landed a punch right on Winner's jaw; knocking him flat on his back.

They were at the end of a small hallway so few noticed. When Winner got back on his feet, he had but one thing to say.

"Heh, I deserved that. Great punch Karin." He said it without the least bit off anger in his voice or pain on his face. He was dressed in his vampire "hunting" outfit that would qualify as normal clothes, when it came to Winner.

"I used to do that to Maki; of course, she was a screamer," Winner said, laughing at the memory as he opened the door to invite Karin in.

Karin's heart started to beat quicker and her headache got worse, after Winner said that, yet she didn't know why. As she walked through the doorway, she decided to take note of her surroundings.

She was in an average size room with some doors leading to what she saw was a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a bedroom. The room she was currently in had a large TV and a leather sofa. Karin also noticed a window. Wanting to see the view, she went up to the window and looked around. She didn't notice it, but there was a bat hanging on a tree a little while away.

"Nice isn't it?"

Karin spun around to face Winner. She had been so enthralled with looking around that she had forgotten Winner was even there. She quickly plastered a smile on her face and said, "Yep."

"It should be, considering how expensive it is," Winner said, admiring the room himself.

"Hey Winner, if you don't mind me asking, how can you afford all this," Karin said, attempting to sound as casual as possible.

"Hmm . . . Let's just say that the Sinclair family has some old friends who've helped each other throughout the years," Winner said, not looking at Karin but still admiring the room. He looked at Karin with a slight smirk, before he remembered who it was he was talking too. The smirk quickly transformed into a bright smile that didn't show any of Winner's teeth.

Karin went along with it and decided to smile back.

"So Winner, how have things been going," Karin said, remembering the reason she had come to visit him in the first place.

"Things are . . . different. I take it you've heard about Maki and me."

"Uh, yeah. That's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really. How so," Winner's voice had lost its inviting warmth.

"Well. Um, I just thought that maybe you could make up with Maki; you know, forgive and forget or something like that."

"I don't think I can ever forgive her for what she's done."

"But why?"

"Because, that bitch didn't even talk to me about it first!"

The sudden outburst made Karin instinctively create a safe distance between her and Winner.

"It was like she didn't want me," Winner said sinking down to his knees as he continued to think about the depressing subject, "She may as well have killed a part of me."

The unhappiness coming from Winner's form was too much for Karin to handle. Her teeth ached, her heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's, and her head felt like it would split open.

Karin fell to her knees, clutching her chest.

"Karin," Winner said, forgetting about his sadness and rushing to her to help.

Then Karin experienced a feeling that felt familiar, but she didn't know where it was from. Instinctively, she pushed Winner over onto his back and laid herself on top of him with his neck close to her growing canines. Winner, however, took it as Karin sexually making a move on him and he casually said, "You know, there is a bed in the other room." Winner's voice was now devoid of the unhappiness he had been experiencing seconds before.

However, Karin had anything but sex on her mind. She knew what would make her feel better; that thing was Winner's warm, unhappy blood.

She sank her teeth into Winner's jugular vein and drank in the warm blood for the first time in her life; she unknowingly laid herself more comfortably on Winner. For Karin, it was a strange feeling that she wouldn't recall even if she had her memory; for Winner, Karin's position on top of him, the strange feeling of having his blood sucked, and having all of his unhappiness taken away caused him to believe he was having some type of strange sex.

"Karin, you're so good," Winner said shakily, before passing out. Winner had already experienced episodes like this before. When he had first met Karin, he mistook her blood giving for some type of heavily erotic experience where they were both naked. Compared to this, Winner's simple mind would probably never make the connection of what had actually happened.

As Karin finished, she regained sense of what she was doing. She looked down at Winner's KO'd but breathing form and the two small puncture holes on his neck. She would've thought that she was some sort of strange monster; however, she passed out from shock before she did anything else.

Luckily, the bat hanging on the tree saw the entire scenario play out. Anju simply sat in on her coffin for a few seconds before she concocted a plan to save her sister.

_I hope nii-san's here by now._

* * *

Luckily for Anju, Ren was just getting off of a train and reentering the city of Shiihaba. He was dressed in his normal clothes, however, you couldn't tell it, because he was in his thickest jacket that he wore whenever he would walk around in the daylight. He had his cell-phone on vibrate where he liked to put it, near his crotch. Because of that, he immediately felt Anju's phone call (as a strange way to put it) and answered it.

"Hello."

"Onii-san, I need you to help me with something."

As Anju explained the predicament Karin was in, Ren just stood there with a heavy scowl on his face for most of the phone call.

"So I need you to go get sister," Anju said, as she finished explaining the situation.

"Fine I'll help our little princess. She just better not expect anything from me at her damn baby- shower."

Ren hung up.

"Son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ren opened (or broke) Winner's door and proceeded to look around for Karin. It didn't take long seeing as Karin was simply passed out on top of Winner (who was also still unconscious) and was in the middle of the main room.

Ren picked up Karin and walked towards the window. Then he remembered that he needed to erase Winner's memory. He set Karin down just as Winner's eyes opened.

"Hold on vile fiend, I mean vampire," Winner exclaimed, getting into his stance and pointing his hand accusingly at Ren.

"Shut the hell up," Ren said, annoyed, simply kicking the still weak Winner into the wall; KO'ing him yet again and placing his hand on Winner's head, erasing his memory.

Then someone who had heard the noise came into the room to perform their own investigation. They had entered right as Ren attacked Winner.

Frozen in place, they were an easy target for Ren who erased their memory from a range (which he had become skilled at due to performing memory wiping so often).

Of course, then Karin started to stir.

"Son-of-a-bitch . . . again," this time Ren just placed his had on her head and made Karin pass out, again.

Then, finally, he jumped out of the window with her and rode on his cloud of bats.

Ren's jacket protected him from the sun as he travelled on a direct course towards the Marker Mansion. However, as he travelled on his course, he noticed a strange smell.

Locating the source of the smell, he looked down at Karin and nearly dropped her (on accident).

Karin's skin was a dark color, almost black, and it was slowly, but surely, growing darker. It wasn't nearly as fast as a normal vampire, but Ren didn't really have an eye for that kind of detail, at the moment.

At this point, Ren had a choice: he could cover Karin with his jacket, or he could just drop her. He knew he wouldn't actually drop her, but thinking of it made Ren feel better as he went with his first option and wrapped Karin in his jacket.

* * *

When Ren made it to the Marker Mansion, he rammed his bats through the door (unaware that Anju had left it slightly ajar for him) not caring if he broke the door, even though he couldn't.

His bats closed the door for him and he collapsed into a heap on the ground (albeit, on top of Karin).

Anju had been waiting for him on the staircase and, immediately, got up to help him.

"This must be what dad felt like, that one time," Ren said, as he regained his composure slightly in the dark room.

"I bet it is," Calerra Marker said, coming out of the 'family' room. She and Henry had been arguing for the past half-hour or so, but they both stopped when they heard Ren come in.

"Ren, what have you done," Henry said angrily, walking over to Ren. Unfortunately, he forgot about Karin on the ground and tripped over her; landing flat on his face, making himself the opposite of intimidation.

Luckily, he hadn't landed on Karin who gave a moan and turned slightly, constricting herself further into Ren's jacket.

As Henry and Calerra started arguing with Anju, then at each other, and occasionally at Ren he realized something.

_I really am in Hell._

* * *

When Henry and Calerra had finally stopped fighting (which happened when they stopped arguing long enough to realize that they had Karin to worry about), Henry carried Karin to her room and set her in her bed as they contemplated what to do with her.

"Ren, you said that Karin's skin was burning," Henry questioned, wondering if Anju, along with Ren, would go to such extremes as to create elaborate lies to give Karin her memory back.

"Yes, why else would I take my damn coat off?"

"He has a point," Calerra said, her mind filtering Ren's sarcastic response to get the actual answer, which most of the family had become accustomed to.

"That still doesn't explain how it could happen," Henry argued, "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Maybe it's because she's pregnant," Calerra said.

"How did you come up with that answer," Henry questioned. Being a man, he was blissfully unaware of the things that happened to women at such times.

"Well, I drank more blood when I was pregnant. Karin may be weird but she's still a vampire, maybe it just took this to make it happen."

"But she's the . . . pushuke," Henry knew what Karin was, but, that didn't mean he liked referring to his daughter as that, as so many vampires had done.

"But she stopped being the pushuke, for some reason," Calerra argued, "Maybe she became a dormant vampire or something."

"But she's having a half vampire, aren't those generally different when it comes to things like this," Henry persisted.

"Well, I wouldn't know what it's like to be pregnant with a half-vampire and proud of it. No matter how many times you've accused me," Calerra said, being careful to bring up the instance when Henry had accused Calerra of having an affair with a human making Karin a half-vampire, explaining why she is what she was. The conflict had been resolved once Calerra pointed out that Karin looked exactly like Henry's mother, Elda Marker.

"Don't get off subject like that; just because you know you're losing, you women always do this!"

Henry and Calerra would have gotten into a fight similar to the previous one, that is, if Anju hadn't pointed out something.

"Um, sister's waking up."

They both turned around to see their daughter still asleep at the moment.

"Anju, why did you lie to us," they both yelled in unison.

"Because she will soon, so we need to figure out what to do now."

As much as they didn't like it, they had to agree with Anju.

"Fine, what do you suggest," Henry said, despite not needing to; he knew what her answer would be.

"I think we should give sister her memory back so we can ask her what happened, after all, Kenta says it isn't his so this should settle it."

"Don't even talk about that bastard disowning my grandchild," Henry said, changing his mood to talk badly about Kenta.

Anju wanted to defend Kenta, but decided that Henry would figure out he was wrong once Karin got her memory back; that is, if Kenta hadn't been lying to Anju because he wanted her to have her memory back too.

"Sounds good, it's not like we'll be able to do this every time Karin has an episode like this; it would be better for her to at least know what's going on," Calerra said.

"Fine," Henry reluctantly agreed.

"Well Nii-san, you know what to do."

"Gladly," Ren said, walking over to where Karin lay.

Ren placed his hand on Karin's forehead and returned her memories to her. When he was done, he walked out the door and headed towards his room.

"Ren, don't you want to know what happened to Karin," Henry called after him.

"Hell no, it's disturbing," Ren answered, "I'm going to take a relaxing nap for the first time in a while."

"I'll go see if he needs help, his burns were pretty bad," Anju said, following Ren's path.

Anju caught up with Ren in a few seconds, his burns had prevented him from getting very far.

Ren said nothing, but decided to lean on Anju, almost like a crutch, to make it to his room.

When they passed by Anju's room, Boogie had something to say.

"Hey, Ren. Come here for a sec'."

"What is it you annoying little bag of stuffing," Ren said, stopping at the doorway.

"Tell me, Ren," Boogie gave a snicker, "How was your stay in the tanning bed," Boogie burst into laughter.

"You little," Ren said, gritting his teeth. Despite being in the dark, for a few minutes, his skin was still a dark brown.

Ignoring his injuries, as best he could, he limped over to the doll's chair and threw him out the window.

Anju said nothing; Boogie's joke was very insensitive to vampires.

"I'll get him later," she said.

As they continued down the hall to Ren's room, Anju decided to ask Ren something that had been bothering her.

"Onii-san, when I asked you to get sister, you mentioned something about her baby-shower; but, I never told you she was pregnant. How did you know?"

"Oh, um. I went by her place, before I left. I heard them talking about it," Ren said, slightly angry that he had been caught actually caring about his least-favorite sister.

"Oh."

* * *

"Do you need help getting into your coffin," Anju said, when they reached Ren's room.

"No."

It could be considered comical how, after Ren said that, he tried to walk to his coffin by himself only to have his leg give out, making him fall flat on his face.

"Need help now?"

"Mppha," was Ren's muffled reply.

Anju helped him up and walked him the rest of the way to his coffin.

"Need me to close the lid for you," Anju asked, after Ren was in his coffin.

"Like hell," Ren said, angrily, grabbing the coffin door from the inside and slamming it closed. Unfortunately, his fingers were in the way.

"Need help now brother?"

* * *

Karin woke up to see her mother and Anju standing in her room just looking at her, she found it kind of creepy. As for her father, he had left to; as he put it, collect the "offender".

"Hello," she said, breaking the eerie silence.

"Hello, Karin. It's been a while. So, tell us, how many months along are you now," Calerra said.

"Y-y-you know," Karin said, shock and recent events preventing her from realizing that they would have found out anyway with their bats.

"Yes. You have some explaining to do," Calerra said.

Twelfth Embarrassment End

**Hey. Well as you can see, this is the longest chapter I've written yet. I made it this long to avoid confusion, on the new plot element. Of course, I had to make it a cliff-hanger to keep you guys interested. I'm not exactly sure if I'll be able to continue making chapters this long, but, I'll try. Anyways, please review. As a closing note, I've decided to proofread and correct all of this story's chapters, before I update again. On the first two or so chapters, however, I'm going to basically re-write them so they sound better. Nothing plot wise, just trying to make them sound as good as my newer chapters. Well, as always, see you next update!**


	13. Embarrassment 13

**Hello. Once again, sorry I took so long to update. I haven't been to a computer that much for the past few weeks and the time that I did was spent doing school projects and rewriting the older chapters. As for the older chapters, I managed to completely rewrite the first three of them. However, it took so long to do just those three chapters that I decided to just start on this chapter before I even started on any of the others. So, instead of doing all of the chapters at once, I'm just going to do three chapters for every new chapter. Lastly, for the first three chapters, I would greatly appreciate it if you reread them and tell me what you think. Personally, I think they're a much better read and resemble my newer chapters.**

**Also, seeing as this is the first chapter to mention what time of the year it is, I'm going to go ahead and tell you that I think that Karin was kidnapped by the Brownlicks around mid-June. I would like to thank Talune Silius for helping me arrive at that guesstimate.**

**Lastly, please review and vote on the poll!  
**

Chapter 13 Embarrassment 13: Just a piece of gum

"Don't you think you're planning a bit ahead," Fumio Usui questioned her only child.

"Well, I just didn't want to end up scrambling at the last second," Kenta replied.

"I still don't see why you're planning so far ahead. After all, there's more than a month before it happens."

"I know, but I just thought that I should at least have an idea for what I should do soon."

"Well, where were you planning on having it?"

"I just thought that we could have it at mine and Karin's apartment and we could invite you and a few friends over."

"Well, if you already have that planned out, what do you need my opinion on?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd know what kind of birthday present Karin would want. I guess I'm asking what you wanted when you were pregnant."

Fumio sat there in thought for a second; she looked like she was about to say something, but when she opened her mouth, her face turned red. She closed her mouth and looked at the ground, her cheeks turning a deeper red by the second.

"What's wrong mom," Kenta questioned.

"I can't say it," Fumio said, ashamed of herself.

"C'mon, just write it down, if you're too embarrassed," Kenta said, unknowingly.

Fumio nodded, found a notepad, a pen, scribbled furiously, and then handed it to Kenta, lowering her head so she wouldn't have to look her son in the eye, once he read it.

Kenta sat there reading the pad, for a second, before his face turned red as well.

"Mom!"

"Well, you asked for the truth!"

"But still!"

"Well, I don't know what you're so nervous about; after all, it's not like you haven't done that kind of . . . stuff before."

At that, Kenta stopped. It's not like he could tell his mother that he wasn't partial owner of the child growing inside of Karin. He decided now would be a good time to leave. His mother would just think he was just being his nervous self anyway. He was respectful and thanked his mom for her "advice", before he left.

On his way back to his and Karin's apartment, he noticed something that always got him excited, something that he could spot from a mile away, change on the ground.

"Heh heh, looks like today's my lucky day," Kenta said, smiling, as he bent down to pick up the change.

"Gross, it was just a brown piece of chewed up gum," Kenta said, not having realized this until after he had picked the gum up, getting it all over his fingers.

He tried wiping it off on his pants, before he realized what he was doing. Now he had it on his hand and his pant legs.

"Great, just great," Kenta said, frustrated. He was so obsessed with getting the gum off of himself that he never realized the man sneaking up on him, until his shadow began to cover Kenta's own that is.

Kenta never turned around. He was rendered unconscious, and stuffed into a large sack, which the owner soon took to the skies with.

* * *

Henry arrived at the Marker Mansion a few minutes before Karin woke up. He walked in with a now awake Kenta writhing, trying to get out

of the tightly sealed sack (possibly for lack of air). He went into the "family" room of the house and threw the sack on the ground, as he went to get some chilled blood and a tall lamp. After retrieving a bottle and glass, he sat down in his favorite chair and proceeded to drink his preference in blood.

Henry looked down at the still writhing sack, as a strange thought entered his mind.

_Haven't I done this before?_

After wondering if Karin was awake or not, he decided to open the sack, letting Kenta out.

Kenta crawled out of the sack, breathed a nice deep breath for the first time since his capture, and decided to take note of his surroundings.

"How have things been going," Henry asked, menacingly, as he turned on the lamp. Henry forgot that the lamp would blind him as well as Kenta.

Kenta's eyes recovered quicker than Henry's and, in the light, he could see his kidnapper's face.

"Oh, Henry-san, it's just you," Kenta said, sounding relieved. His attitude changed when he realized that his nightmares had come true.

He then proceeded to run as fast as he could to the exit.

Henry was fast enough though, to catch Kenta's shirt and lift him in the air. He spun Kenta around and brought his eyes only inches away from his own, Kenta's legs still dangling in the air, due to Henry's vice like grip.

"I'm not the father," Kenta yelled, shielding his face. Unlike his mother, Henry would probably kill Kenta if he thought he had been so quick to have sex with Karin.

"Oh, you're not, well please forgive me," Henry said, sarcastically.

"I-I'm serious. Please let me go," Kenta said, his initial nightmare-induced fear had melted away. However, that only meant that Henry wasn't going to mindlessly attack him as in Kenta's dreams; he realized that Henry was probably going to do something much worse.

As Henry walked up the staircase with Kenta still dangling in the air by his collar, Kenta thought about grabbing onto something sturdy to stop his ascent. He didn't, realizing he'd only put Henry in a worse mood and delay the inevitable.

When they approached Karin's bedroom door, they heard Calerra and Karin having some sort of a discussion.

"Yes. You have some explaining to do." is what they heard coming from the room, before they walked in.

"Karin," Henry cried, dropping Kenta on the floor as if he were an unwanted rag, as he ran to give his admittedly favorite daughter a hug.

"Were so sorry," Henry said, still crying, "We missed you. Didn't we, dear," Henry finished, looking at his wife for a response.

Before he had even turned around all the way, a slipper to the face was the response he got.

If Henry hadn't loosened his grip on Karin, Karin would have been thrown towards her wall, like Henry had.

"Pull it together, Henry. We have some important things to do, remember," Calerra said, turning her gaze to Kenta, who almost jumped out of his skin when the attention was turned his way.

Kenta had wasted no time, when he was discarded, to get near the door so he could quickly exit if he needed.

Calerra wasn't one to play around and asked Kenta her question in the most direct method possible.

"Are you the father of my grandchild?"

Kenta was surprised with how directly and calmly he had been asked. His answer was as direct as the question.

"No."

Calerra hadn't really expected a different answer, but she was also skeptical of it. How else could Karin have become pregnant?

She turned around to face Karin, who was sitting upright in her bed with the covers around her, and asked her the question that would settle all of this.

"Karin . . . who is the father?"

Karin eyes teared up slightly (not to the point to where it was easily noticeable) and she looked down at her feet.

"Aha! She must be afraid to tell, because it really is Kenta," Henry said, beginning to walk in Kenta's direction. Kenta prepared himself for a mad dash through the house.

"Kenta's not the father!"

"Well then, who is," Henry questioned.

With tears streaming down her face, Karin said, "Gilbert Brownlick is, okay," her voice broke half-way through the sentence.

Henry had still had his mind on harming Kenta, when Karin gave her answer. His mind was now in a semi-scrambled state, which prompted him to ask, "How?"

Karin's answer was through a tear choked voice that didn't seem to match her body at all.

"Dad, he raped me!"

Henry immediately regretted the question as he saw Karin slump down into a puddle of tears.

Calerra was normally uncaring and somewhat mean to Karin; but, she knew that it would be her to comfort Karin.

She sat down on her bed and let Karin cry on her shoulder, giving her daughter the first hug she had given her in a long time, Karin returned the hug. Calerra motioned for Henry and the others to leave them alone for a while.

Anju was the last one to exit so she closed the door behind her. She decided to look for Boogie.

Kenta left for the family room, leaving Henry feeling like an ass, in the hallway outside Karin's door.

Henry knew that he owed Kenta an apology.

On his way to the family room, he had to stop for a second as Anju opened the door and stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Henry hadn't paid too much attention to Anju, but he could tell that she had an umbrella with her.

Kenta tensed up considerably, when Henry entered the room and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Kenta," Henry said, looking down at the floor with his hands on the sides of his head.

Kenta didn't really have a response.

* * *

Anju was standing outside the Marker Mansion. She was looking up at her window and thought that Boogie was more than likely hanging in a tree. But, as she looked at all the trees surrounding that side of the house, she couldn't find even a small piece of the strange doll. She checked the ground and other surrounding plant life and still couldn't find him.

She was about to give up for the day, when she heard muffled screams coming from the crawlspace. When she walked over to the source of the cries, a mass of rats all scattered leaving Boogie-kun behind. Apparently, the rats had found him on the ground and subsequently dragged him to his current location.

"You guys have a damn rat problem," was Boogie's weak reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, only a few feet and a wall away . . .

Karin had just calmed down to the point where she could talk. She asked Calerra a question.

"Do you and papa still love me?"

Calerra's face didn't show it, but she was hurt by the question. She and every member of the house (besides Elda) were aware that Karin thought of herself as a burden, but Calerra never knew that Karin would ever question if the family would still love and help her.

"Yes," was her reply.

"I love you too mom."

"I know."

Karin looked up at Calerra; her eyes were puffy and she had a runny nose. Calerra's answer, having denied her fears, lead her to ask another question.

"Um, mom. What's going to happen to my body?"

Calerra knew the answer to the question well. Not only was she one of the most fertile vampires in Japan, but she had also been badgered to death about fertility and such by the female vampires of Japan at all of the vampire meetings.

Calerra decided to omit most of the stuff that human females experienced, because she assumed that Karin would have already known most of it from living as a human for a while.

Most of it wasn't anything that Karin hadn't heard before; however Calerra grabbed her attention, with her next few sentences.

"I'm guessing that none of what I just said was new to you. So I'm going to skip the rest of the obvious stuff and tell you one of the main changes. This is one of the reasons vampire hunters do what they do; and yes, it deals with blood.

* * *

Anju walked through the double doors and back into the Marker mansion, Boogie was clutched in her hands and was complaining about something that wasn't important enough to grab her attention.

Examining all of the cuts and such on the doll, she realized she would have to sow him back together.

_Maybe I'll be able to get sister to help me, when she has the time._

Not wanting to pass by Karin's room on the way to her own, she decided to relax in the family room.

Both Henry and Kenta tensed up considerably, when she walked into the room and plopped down on the sofa.

She easily noticed the strained atmosphere and decided to occupy herself with examining Boogie's wounds.

For a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard within the room was breathing and the occasional yelp of pain from boogie, when Anju would decide to pick at a particularly deep tear.

Henry finally decided that he would be the one to break the silence.

"Can you forgive me, Kenta?"

"Uh, sure . . . after all . . . you were just protecting Karin."

"But I wasn't able to protect her when it really mattered," Henry cried, getting up from his seat only to fall to his knees.

"But it wasn't your fault. I asked Karin about it, after the rescue, and she said that Yuriya lured her out of Shiihaba by saying it was something about me. So it's more my fault than yours."

"I know you're just looking for something to make me feel better."

"Uh, um, well."

"Plus, you've been so kind and helpful over these past few months, but it seems that I only try to hurt you."

"Well . . . I know you were just trying to protect Karin. You're a good dad; I wish I had a dad who cared about me as much as you care about Karin."

"Really," Henry asked, looking Kenta in the eyes.

"Really."

"Thank you Kenta," Henry said, wrapping Kenta in a hug in the blink of an eye.

Even though Henry no longer wanted to hurt Kenta, Kenta was still thankful that his bladder was empty before Henry hugged him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but can you please tell me that again?"

Normally, Calerra would have hit Karin in the head with her slipper for not paying attention to her. However, seeing that Karin had gone through so much not to long ago and had had her memories recently restored on top of that, Calerra decided that she could repeat it as many times as Karin needed her to.

"Okay, just pay attention this time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now then. As I said, in the next few months, your taste for blood will be replaced with something different," Calerra examined Karin's face and realized that she was paying attention; but she didn't seem to remember any of what Calerra had said the first time.

_I guess I'll have to repeat the entire thing._

"Well, as I was saying, your will lose your taste for blood. Instead, you'll have cravings for blood that is nutrient-rich. I don't know the exact science behind it, but it's been said that a human's mood is affected by their diet or things that have happened to them, which means there's different chemicals and nutrients in their blood or something like that. Following so far?"

Once Karin nodded, Calerra continued.

"Nobody really knows exactly how vampires can sense mood, but it's been said that we crave certain blood moods, as I'll call them, because we crave the different things in their blood when humans are under certain moods. For example . . . Ren likes people who are stressed; some vampires think that's because his body needs the things that are in a human's bloodstream when they're stressed. Understand the concept?"

Karin nodded again.

"Okay. Well, all of that changes during pregnancy. You're no longer providing for the things that just your body needs; you're also going to have to provide all of the nutrients that the baby needs. So that's why you'll only be looking for people with good blood, or healthy people."

"But why would vampire hunters hunt us for that," Karin questioned.

"I was just about to mention that," Calerra said, something in her voice gave away that she didn't want to, though.

"Some vampires, like me and Ren, take away things that are bad for humans. Other vampires . . . like your father and grandfather, take away good things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your grandfather died, because he didn't like drinking blood, because it hurt people. When a vampire is pregnant, they suck all of the bad and good things out of a human. As long as you don't suck a human dry, they should live; however, they won't be the same person for a while and it shortens their lifespan."

"What do you mean, when you say they won't be the same person?"

"I mean that they have all or almost all of their emotions drained from them, they might not be able to think right for a while. It varies from person to person. Because pregnant vampires are so harmful to humans, vampire hunters started to kill all vampires."

"But, I don't want to hurt people."

"I think when you know it's between them or the baby, you'll choose the baby."

Karin looked down. She had one thought in her head:

_I hope I never bite Kenta again._

* * *

Meanwhile, in a very fancy but trashed hotel room . . .

Winner Sinclair slowly opened his eyes to see an American male's face; it was the man who had come to investigate when Ren came to get Karin.

"C'mon get up. That was one nasty vampire."

"What did you say?"

"I'm saying you were attacked by a vampire. Either the vampire was a good memory wiper or you just suck at being a vampire hunter; then again, probably the second one since he tried to wipe my memory and I'm fine."

"Wait, you're a vampire hunter too?"

"Of course I am," the man stepped back and opened his jacket, revealing many strange devices that Winner used, asides from the fact that his were much more advanced-looking.

"Well, why are you here?"

"Your grandfather sent me here to help you with your "hunting"."

"Oh. Man, my head hurts."

"Well, you were just in a fight. Tell me, can you remember anything?"

"No."

"Okay. Let's see if I can't help you regain your memory. I recall there being some cute girl with . . . I dunno, red hair. I can't remember the color. Oh yeah, she was also on top of you."

"I remember! Karin and I had beautiful sex and that vampire came to take her away!"

"Well, we might need to go get her, lover's boy. It's been a while since she was kidnapped."

"Lets go," Winner exclaimed, assuming a strange pose.

They left.

Thirteenth Embarrassment End

**So . . . what'cha think?**


	14. Embarrassment 14

**Hey. Sorry that it's been so long. My summer so far has been anything but carefree. I've been doing so much that I've only been able to type for a few hours since I've been out of school. I hate to say it but I probably won't be able to update soon. It doesn't help that I have no computer at my house. On top of all that, I have two book reports that I have to finish over the summer. So all I can say is that I'm sorry and to please bear with me for a while. I'd also like to thank all of you who have reviewed, added this story to their alert list, and whatnot; it means a lot to me. Lastly, seeing as I was taking so long, I decided that I'm going to retype chapters 4, 5, and 6 during the interim between this chapter and the next one.  
**

Chapter 14 Embarrassment 14: A near pointless search

Winner Sinclair had just exited the hotel, his new "friend" in tow. Winner had remained largely unchanged by the blood he had been drained of. Due to the fact that he was descended from a long line of vampire hunters and that Karin hadn't taken much blood, it wasn't much of a surprise.

Wondering what to do next, he turned around to face his fellow hunter only to realize that he was a considerable distance from him. When he finally caught up, and covered in sweat at that, he was met with a few questions.

"How do I know you're an actual vampire hunter," Winner questioned.

"Huh? (PANT) What do you (PANT) mean?"

"Well, I've never seen a vampire hunter so out of shape. My grandfather can do better than that."

"C'mon, cut me some slack, I just ate."

"Seems like a pretty lame excuse, but okay. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's James."

"Huh. Well James, I'm Winner."

"I already know that."

"How'd you know that? Did the W give it away," Winner said, pointing to giant, gold W emblazoned on the front of his suit.

"Uh . . . no. Your grandfather told me."

"Well anyways, do you have any idea where we should go next?"

"I'm glad you asked, my friend. Follow me," James said, running off.

It didn't take long for James to end up following Winner.

Instead of constantly stopping and waiting for James, Winner decided to just slow down to what seemed to him like a snail's pace.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of "running", the duo ended up in front of some greasy noodle stand.

"What the hell," Winner yelled, in frustration, "Why are we here?"

"Well, uh . . . you see, I kind of ate here. But um, I forgot to have my dollars converted to yen . . . so I was hoping that maybe you could pay and I'll pay you back later."

"Why'd you come back here if you owed the place money!"

"Well, he has my favorite hat as collateral."

Winner wanted to knock out a few of James' teeth, for wasting the time he should have been using to save Karin; however, he begrudgingly paid the owner of the stand and reunited James with his favorite piece of headwear.

"Thanks man," James said. The hat perfectly matched the trench coat he was currently wearing.

"Just shut up and help me find Karin."

"How?"

"What do you mean 'How'? We're going to find out where she is and go rescue her!"

"We can't do that without some way to track her or the vampire that took her," James said, his voice told Winner that he was happy Winner hadn't realized that yet.

"Oh yeah."

"Well . . . do you have anything that belonged to that girl?"

"Not anymore. When Maki found her stuff in my room, she got pissed and made me throw it out."

"Maki? How many girls do you date at once?"

"I'm not dating either one of them right now."

"Huh, bummer."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a vampire mansion . . .

Bridget Brownlick lay on her bed. She was bored. The nursery for her yet-to-be-born child had been finished within a week of her finding out that she was pregnant and it had been fabricated with everything a child could ever need.

Personally, Bridget was greatly enjoying the attention she was getting from all of this. Not only was she a vampire of high-standing in the Brownlick clan, but this was also the first vampire to be born in over a decade.

The only thing that was bothering her was the fact that she hadn't seen Ren at all since the morning after the child had been conceived. Not that it really mattered. He'd have to come to her eventually.

* * *

. . .

Now at the MARKER mansion . . .

Karin was descending the stairs of the Marker mansion, taking her time. Excerpts of her conversation with her mother were currently the only thing on her mind. The part that was clouding her thinking the most was the part about how dangerous a pregnant vampire really is to humans.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew she would bite anyone without a second thought if she had to.

Except maybe for Kenta . . .

Just the thought of hurting Kenta made her skin crawl. He was so nice and caring; he would do anything for her.

Actually, he had already done that. He was willing to support Karin and a child that he knew nothing about, just because he loved her.

Karin just hoped that she would never lose control like she had done with Winner or the times when she used to expel blood.

However, as much as she wanted to think that her will was enough, she knew that she could easily lose control if she went to long without drinking enough blood. She would just have to make sure she drank her fill whenever she needed and to stay away from Kenta until she did.

Well, no matter how much time you try to make for yourself by doing something slowly, you'll always eventually finish. Karin dreaded the step that put on ground-level with the family room. Kenta and the rest of her family (excluding Elda and probably Ren as well) were in there and waiting for her.

She walked into the room.

* * *

Winner and James had no luck in their search. Not only was Winner a rather dysfunctional vampire hunter, but James didn't seem to be much help either.

"Maybe we should put a missing person ad in the paper and on milk cartons, they do that over here right," James questioned.

"Of course you can put ads for that in the newspaper, but were not," Winner said.

"Actually, I was talking more about the milk cartons. I've always thought that was pretty cool. You know what I'm saying, right? I'm not saying I like the fact that people are kidnapped, but it's kind of neat to just stare at them while you're eating cereal, you know?"

"Why the hell are you even thinking of that? We have to save Karin!"

"Well damn, I was just trying to start some nice conversation to lighten the mood."

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you're just trying to piss me off. Hell, how do I even know that my grandfather really sent you?"

"You're saying that you want to hear my story?"

"Yes," Winner said, adamantly.

"Fine," James said, "I grew up in a typical US city, what its name is is between me and your grandfather. Anyways, I come from a pretty prominent line of vampire hunters just like you. Well, when I finished my training, I had to start hunting vampires; the problem is that there are so many vampire hunters where I lived that there were next to no vampires anywhere near the place."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I was getting to that. Anyways, I wasn't getting much firsthand experience; whenever we did find a vampire in the area, I was always just told to watch the more experienced hunters take care of it. Well, after a while of that, my dad started getting worried that I would never get to have any firsthand experience. Well, speak of the devil, somewhat, your grandfather comes over to ask if there was anyone who could help you with your hunting. My dad immediately told him about my predicament and he said it would be perfect," James finished, having stopped to breathe only a few times during the duration of that speech.

"Hm."

"And that's not all I found out," James said.

"What else is there," Winner questioned.

"We're related!"

"What? Really!"

"Nope. I just wanted to see how you'd react," James said, laughing immediately afterwards with a huge smile on his face.

Winner had half a mind (both figuratively and to the dismay of his grades) to wipe the smile off of James' face, however James decided to say something serious.

"But really though, our families have actually been pretty good friends over the years."

"Just don't forget that the Sinclairs are strong in their own right," Winner said, smirking.

"Hey, that's nothing to take lightly. It's because of the bigger families forming alliances like this that we can afford the things that we can . . ."

Winner was suddenly reminded about how he had bragged to Karin about that earlier in the day.

". . . anyways, have you thought of anything we have to track that girl with?"

"Well, I do have some equipment that I use when I go patrolling. It can sense vampires at a short range."

"That's no good; we'd never be able to get past a large barrier with something like that. Besides, that doesn't help us find the actual lair itself."

"Yeah . . . but we can't give up just yet. We must find Karin," Winner said, striking a valiant pose.

". . . Or we could just get some takoyaki," James said. In true anime fashion, Winner fell flat on his face after James' ridiculous suggestion.

"No! We must find Karin!"

I don't know man, twenty bucks worth of cheap-ass noodles just goes right through me," James remarked.

"Come on. If we find Karin, I'll buy you some takoyaki."

"Sweet."

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

Karin hadn't felt much like talking so she had decided to just sit next to Kenta and allow Calerra to do all of the talking.

Most of the conversation consisted of what was going to happen in the months to come.

"Well," Calerra started, "I suppose the biggest issue is how Karin is supposed to live in the world of humans as a full vampire. Are their any suggestions?"

"Doesn't that mean Karin would have to live here," Ren questioned, he knew that the answer wasn't that simple, but that question would bring up the problems with that idea and he wouldn't have to say anything else. Not only that, but he needed to know if he would have to decide between Karin or Bridget again. Then again, he could just return to the strip of land he had found.

"If she did stay here, what would we do about Usui's mother," Anju questioned.

"There's that. And what if Karin stayed a normal vampire," Henry threw his question into the ring.

_Test . . ._

"_What," Kenta thought, questioning the voice in his head, "Test what."_

_Karin . . ._

"Um, maybe we should see if Karin is . . . still a . . . full vampire," Kenta asked.

"How could we do that without putting her in danger," Henry asked.

_Sunlight . . ._

"_Sunlight," Kenta thought, "But wouldn't that hurt her?"_

_Do I have to tell you everything?_

"_Uh, I'd appreciate it if you did."_

_(Sigh) Make her put her hand in the sunlight._

"_Thanks!"_

_Sheesh . . ._

"Um, maybe she could just stick her hand in the sunlight."

"I said that we should choose something that couldn't hurt her," Henry said.

"Henry, you're being too overprotective," Calerra said, "It's just her hand."

"J-just trust me. You trust me, right Karin?"

Karin was a little scared of what the sun felt like, (she was unconscious when it burned her skin for the first time) but she trusted Kenta.

"Okay."

Karin and Kenta left the room, closed the door behind them, and were facing the front door.

Karin put her hand where the sunlight would come in when the door was creaked opened, turned her head, and closed her eyes.

Kenta slowly opened the door slightly.

"Karin, look!"

Karin opened her eyes and looked at her hand. It wasn't in pain or anything.

Kenta slowly continued to open the door.

Karin watched the sunlight slowly engulf her arm and then her body, until they were both covered in light.

After standing in the doorway and getting some fresh air, Kenta closed the door.

"I guess that means you're okay for now," Kenta said, smiling.

"Yeah," Karin said, smiling back.

"Let's go tell everyone," Kenta said.

They went back into the room.

"It looks like Karin's . . . um . . . Karin again," Kenta said, for lack of a better term.

"This is . . . strange," Henry said, "Calerra, do you know how this could happen?"

"My best guess is as good as yours. She may only be a full vampire when she needs blood."

"Hmm, sounds good anyway," Henry started, "I guess that solves some problems and creates some others."

"I'll say," Ren said, leaving the room now that he knew he would be able to stand being here a bit longer.

"Let's just call it a day and deal with the rest of the problems later," Calerra said, going to get herself a bottle of a cheating man's blood.

"Um, before we go, can I ask you something papa," Karin asked, feeling guilty that she was being such a bother to him.

"What is it darling?"

"Um, can I ask you in private?"

After venturing to another one of the ground level rooms, Karin asked her question.

"Do you know . . . what happened to Gilbert Brownlick?"

Henry sighed.

"He, Glark, and a few other of the Brownlick males died in the sun."

"Papa?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me."

* * *

After Karin and Kenta left, Anju retired to her room.

Henry sat down in his favorite armchair, just as Calerra came back with her bottle of blood.

"Have they left yet?"

"Yes. I also allowed them to come through the barrier as they need."

"Henry?"

"Yes, Calerra?"

"Do you think we're going to end up taking care of Karin for the rest of her life?"

"I don't think so."

"Even so, do you think we're going to end up taking care of Karin's kid after it's born?"

"I don't know."

"I'm just saying Henry. It just seems like it'll never end."

"Well, we did sign up for all of this when we decided to have kids."

Calerra sighed and drank deeply from her glass.

* * *

Winner was heartbroken. He and James had had absolutely no luck in their search for Karin. He could think of only one more thing to do.

"I guess I had better tell Kenta the bad news," Winner said, holding back what he thought of as manly tears.

He knew where Kenta and his mother lived so he proceeded down the quickest path to it.

When Fumio answered, she wasn't quite sure what to think of the duo.

"Um . . . can I help you two?"

Winner kissed her hand before talking, causing Fumio to blush.

"You certainly may, ma'am. I am looking for Kenta Usui. I have some horrible, horribly urgent news to tell him."

"Oh, well he's living with Karin now . . ."

Before Fumio could even finish her sentence, Winner was running off, with James struggling to keep up behind him, yelling things such as "Fiend!" and "Scoundrel!"

The path to Karin's apartment was short. Winner already had it marked on his map of Shiihaba from when he had learned that she had moved there, it was where he would always go when he was bored or lonely.

Due to force of habit, he went to where he would usually go first, a place that couldn't be easily seen from any of the house's windows.

"Alas, I won't need to go there any more, unless I develop something for creepy-eyed, Japanese men," Winner said, dramatically.

"Dude, that's creepy," James remarked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were with me. Well, we had better not waste any more time," Winner said, saying the last part, again, dramatically.

Winner walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Yes," Kenta said, opening the door.

"Kenta. Kenta, Kenta, Kenta. I am sorry to say that something horrible has happened . . ."

"Oh great," Kenta rolled his creepy eyes.

". . . Miss Karin has been kidnapped by a horrible, blood-hungry, vampire!"

"Is that Winner yelling," Karin asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Karin," Winner exclaimed, pushing Kenta out of the way and hugging Karin a bit too tight.

"What's with you," Kenta yelled, pulling Winner off of Karin and attempting to shove him out the door.

"By the way Karin, did you enjoy earlier today?"

At the mention of earlier that day, Karin found herself helping Kenta push Winner out the door.

"Ow! That was my hand Miss Karin," Winner yelled, as both Karin and Kenta managed to close the door.

"Sooo. Does this mean we can get some takoyaki," James questioned, not caring that Winner was currently tending to his hand.

"Whew," Karin said, as she locked the door all the way.

"Sooo. What happened earlier today," Kenta asked.

Karin didn't think things through beyond not wanting to stress Kenta out more so she replied.

"Oh! I just bumped into him on the street."

"Oh, um okay . . ."

"Um Kenta, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Huh, sure."

Fourteenth Embarrassment End

**Well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, please review and vote in the poll.**


	15. Embarrassment 15

**Hello. I won't bore you guys with my talking this time. Just know that this is the first chapter to really include Karin and Kenta's school life, I'll just say that it was boring and routine up until now.  
**

Chapter 15 Embarrassment 15: Winner's relative, rob

It was a few days after Karin had regained her memory.

An alarm sounded its routine, loud, and ever-unwanted screech on and off so as not to blend in with the multitude of other noises surrounding a now partially awake couple.

Karin let out a moan of protest.

She clumsily fumbled for the alarm clock, until she thought she had found it.

"Uh, Karin, please stop that," Kenta said, nervously.

Karin groggily opened her eyes to see what she had been fumbling with. Her cheeks went red, because the now hard object was still in her hands.

"OHMYGOSH! I'm sorry Kenta," Karin said, flustered and letting go of what she had been holding, "I wouldn't do that on purpose . . . unless you wanted me to," she mumbled the last part quietly to herself.

"It's okay, Karin. I guess that's one way to wake me up," Kenta said, chuckling slightly.

Karin realized that Kenta was trying to save her some embarrassment and laughed a little as well.

The two had a morning routine and this day was no exception.

They got out of bed and Kenta rolled up the futon.

When he was done, Karin was changing clothes. Kenta's face went red and he immediately turned around.

Karin was glad that Kenta was a gentleman, but it was beginning to get on her nerves. They were sleeping in the same bed and he was still nervous about seeing her naked, albeit they weren't naked in the bed.

Kenta was just as nervous when it came to Karin watching him change. Karin would close her eyes and cover them with her hands, but she would always try to sneak a peek.

After the couple was dressed, they would eat breakfast. Breakfast itself usually consisted of leftovers from the past night's dinner, not that that was a bad thing. It was of interest to note that Kenta had taken up coffee in order to wake himself up and keep himself going during the day. Karin was hit with a tinge of guilt. Kenta was working himself really hard because of her.

Karin's pregnancy was also beginning to make her more lethargic, but unlike Kenta, she was only drinking one cup a day. The couple's small coffee maker was enough to handle that.

There wasn't much else of interest to note about breakfast.

Afterwards, the two brushed their teeth and left for, in today's case, school. Since it was originally Karin's apartment, she used to be the one to lock the door; however, that was now Kenta's responsibility. The reason why? That's another fan-fiction.

The two made it to school on time.

* * *

Karin had a rather small attention span for things like the morning announcements so her mind inevitably drifted off to the past events of the last few days.

Karin wasn't sure how, but she somehow seemed to naturally do embarrassing things.

Biting Winner had to be the first thing. She barely remembered it and still thought that it was embarrassing. One thing was bothering her about that, though. Ren said that he had erased Winner's memories of that, yet she remembered him saying something to the effect of "Did you enjoy earlier today," when he had barged into her apartment. She would have to ask Winner what he had meant.

In trying to forget about that, she accidentally thought about what had to be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to her: telling her family that she was pregnant. She would probably never live that down. She felt like such a burden and she probably was. She felt the worst about Kenta. She had seen how scared Kenta was of Henry that day. The time Kenta had wet the bed was probably about that too, yet she had only laughed when that had happened.

Karin had to feel the worst about what had happened the day after she regained her memory. A feeling of dread formed in her stomach.

She woke up. Kenta wasn't in bed next to her. He had probably gotten up to stretch; his arms had been feeling a little stiff lately.

That was weird. She smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. From what Karin knew, Kenta wasn't much of a cook. She knew that Kenta used to combine leftovers from Julian's into something edible, but it didn't smell like anything from Julian's. Plus Kenta had stopped asking for the leftovers a long time ago.

She got up to investigate. As she made her way towards the kitchen, her mouth started watering.

She stopped when she made it into the kitchen. Her fangs had just started growing and now she knew why. The delicious smells were coming from Kenta. He was at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Karin."

Karin covered her mouth with her hand.

"Karin, are you okay," Kenta said, getting up.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. I'm just checking my breath is all," Karin said, breathing into her hand. Her breath wasn't bad, but it wasn't minty fresh either.

She needed blood fast, or she was going to lose control.

* * *

"Maaka!"

"Yes," Karin said, being snapped out of her recollection.

The teacher sighed.

"You're lucky I was only calling roll. If you want to graduate you're going to need to pay more attention," the teacher said. She continued, "Tokitou? Hmm . . . absent."

Karin stopped for a second. Was she going to graduate? It wouldn't be too long before her pregnancy started showing.

She decided to get off of that topic and wonder why Maki was absent, Karin would have to call her. Realizing what she was doing, she started paying attention; she didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher again.

". . . and that's why meetings will be held on Tuesdays now. Oh, I almost forgot, we have a new student. His name is James, he's from America, and is related to Winner."

More than a few groans could be heard throughout the class.

_Maybe this is why my class average is so low._ The teacher thought, sullenly.

The transfer student walked through the door into the classroom.

"Hello. I'm James," he said. Instead of presenting himself in front of the class, he had walked in, located the closest empty seat, and said all of that while he had been walking to the seat.

"Um. Are you sure you don't want to tell us anything about yourself," the teacher questioned.

"I'll say that I'm nothing like Winner and leave it at that," he said.

He was getting a few looks for his strange behavior but the majority of looks were due to his hair.

This was Japan. It wasn't out of place to have your hair dyed strange colors. Hell, Maki's hair was green. But James had hair that was so black that it was almost a dark blue. His hair also looked like it was strangely natural, which it was.

Nothing else really happened until lunch.

* * *

**Karin** was going to give **Kenta** a **super lunch** when a Wild** Winner** appeared!

**Kenta** used **demonic stare**.

It was **ineffective**.

* * *

Karin sighed.

"What is it, Winner?"

Winner was about to open his mouth to, probably, say something about vampires or how Kenta wasn't a gentleman.

Instead, he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

James had apparently hit him in the back of the head. He sat down cross-legged on the ground next to Winner's form, because there were no seats across from Karin and Kenta.

"I understand that most people find Winner annoying, so I decided that I would ask the questions instead."

"What questions," Kenta asked.

"Karin Maaka, I understand that you were recently abducted by a vampire."

"Uh . . . um," Karin stuttered.

"No. We don't know what you're talking about," Kenta said, coming to Karin's defense.

"Oh really. Then where were you two?"

Once again, Karin stuttered and Kenta came to her defense.

"I don't think that you need to know that."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because, I don't trust you."

"Hmm. Smart man. You shouldn't trust me."

Winner groaned as he came back into consciousness.

"C'mon Winner. They don't want to talk so we won't pursue it," James said, obviously lying.

They left.

Karin was a little shaken until Kenta said some reassuring words in the form of a sentence that sounded as good as something out of an English novel.

"I can't understand what you're saying," Karin said.

It sounded as good as something from an English novel, because it was from an English novel.

He said it in Japanese.

"Aw, Kenta. That's so sweet."

"Aw. It's like I'm part of the audience on one of those drama shows that nobody watches and I have to make noises when they tell me to if I want whatever's under my seat," James said, poking out from around a corner.

"Go away," Karin and Kenta said in unison.

"Well, I'm just saying. That was rather cheesy. It seems to me that that was trying to make fun of the phrase "reassuring words". I mean c'mon. That phrase is used way too much these days."

"Go away," they said again.

"Fine. Fine," James said going away. He had some things he needed to do. He went back to the classroom to socialize.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Karin forgot about a test that was today and James was excused from it.

Karin and Kenta were walking to Julian's together. Karin didn't care if her feet hurt a little, she was just glad that she could hang onto Kenta's arm and lean against him slightly. He was warm.

They weren't prepared for what they found at Julian's.

There were several police cars at the small restaurant.

* * *

Karin and Kenta hesitantly entered the small restaurant.

They found the manager, looking stressed, sitting in a chair describing something to several officers.

The restaurant had been temporarily closed, so Karin and Kenta waited for the manager to finish explaining whatever it was to the police.

The police left shortly afterwards.

"Manager, what happened," Karin asked.

"Did somebody die from eating the mystery food of the day," Kenta questioned.

"It's even worse than that Kenta. We were robbed! And while we had so many customers!"

"Why would somebody rob this place," Kenta said.

"I don't know, but they somehow disabled all of our cameras so the police can't do much about it" the manager replied.

Due to the robbery, business wouldn't resume for that day. Karin and Kenta decided to go home.

* * *

The manager was locking the Julian's entrance, when something snuck up behind him.

"Aah," the manager said, turning his face out of harm's way and blindly trying to slap the mystery person.

"Um . . . I just wanted to talk to you, sir."

The manager turned his head to face the "sneaker-upper."

"Oh, it's just you . . . Who are you?"

"It is I, Winner Sinclair, noble vampire hunter," Winner said, striking a valiant pose.

"Oh . . . okay. I'm sorry, but we're closed for the rest of the day."

"That is why I came, sir. You see, I came here as fast as I could, when I heard that Miss Karin's workplace had been robbed. All the way here, I was wondering if Miss Karin was hurt or if Kenta Usui was dead or both."

"Um . . . actually, neither of those things happened," the manager said, not sure what to think about the extremely specific statement.

"Oh," Winner said in a depressing way, "Anyway, as a noble vampire hunter, it is not just my duty to find and kill vampires, but to also protect the fair people of this city. Which are kinda the same thing, but you get what I'm saying, right?"

The manager nodded, this conversation was slowly putting him to sleep.

His vision began to go fuzzy and he couldn't hear as sharply.

When he realized this, he quickly jolted awake.

"Um, sorry but . . . can you just tell me what it is you want," the manager said, trying not to yawn.

"Yes, sorry. I do tend to go on and on about things."

Winner cleared his throat.

"Anyways, me and a friend of mine would like to help you. We can help you set up new cameras and hang around if anyone tries to rob the place again."

"Oh. That would be good and . . ."

"And what, sir," Winner questioned.

"How did you know that the cameras had been disabled?"

Winner didn't have to say anything. Seconds later the manager had a rag over in his face; he involuntarily inhaled the chloroform and passed out.

"YOU IDIOT," James said.

"I'm sorry," Winner pleaded.

"I specifically planned this ahead of time to prevent things such as this from happening," James stated, pointing at his carefully-written script and flowchart.

"I sorry, you already thought of this," Winner stated, pointing at the flowchart instructions for this specific instance.

"Just don't screw this up again, if I use too much chloroform on this guy, he'll die."

The manager woke up. He was sitting on the ground with his back against the building.

"Are you okay, sir," Winner said, making sure that his voice oozed plenty of concern and remembering to call the man that could easily pass for a plush toy "Sir".

"Uh, yes. What happened?"

"When I was talking, I noticed that you were kinda dosing off. You just passed out standing up. Did you hit your head?"

"Um, my head does feel a little fuzzy. You were saying something about being around to prevent any more robberies," the man said, rubbing his head.

"Yes sir. We can come by after school every day, that is, if you want us to."

"Um, I'll have to look at our budget first . . ."

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but as vampire hunters and keepers of peace and whatnot, we offer our services for free," Winner said. Vampire hunters did charge clients to a degree, but one couldn't charge everyone in a city. Not to mention that would garner resentment.

"Oh! Well, we'll be happy to have you two help us. Um, one question though."

"Yes?"

"You're not lying to me, are you? You're not someone who committed a crime and has to help the community, are you?"

"No."

"Oh. Well then, see you tomorrow," the manager walked off.

* * *

Winner and James were returning to the hotel.

"I look forward to being able to see Karin every day," Winner said.

"You already do, at school," James replied.

"Yeah. But not in that outfit that they wear over there," Winner said, chuckling a little, "Plus I'll know that there's a possibility that we'll really be together some day."

"I already told you, we're doing this because they know something. I would like to say that there is a possibility that they may just not want to talk, because they consider the topic of vampires ridiculous and don't want to take us seriously, but I know that that girl was taken by a vampire. They must be connected in some way."

James coughed.

"And as for your hypothesis that Kenta Usui is a vampire, it's a ridiculous idea. Possibly he could be a half-vampire, but the short sleeve shirts that he wears would fry his arms in the sunlight, if he was a full-vampire."

"I'm just saying . . ."

"Well, just keep thinking. He would have to be an extremely rare breed of vampire to prove you correct. Besides, I'm not even sure if that breed comes in male."

The duo reached the door.

* * *

Later . . .

Karin and Kenta were asleep in their bed. Kenta was sleeping, since he was no longer afraid of being killed. Karin wasn't having such sweet dreams.

It was the day after Karin had regained her memory. She had woken up with delicious smells flooding her nostrils, only to find that they were coming from Kenta.

She needed blood fast, or she was going to lose control.

"Karin, I almost forgot to tell you, your dad left something in the fridge for you. I'm not exactly sure how he got into our house, but I guess I don't need to worry anymore."

Karin opened the refrigerator door. Inside, asides from the usual items, were two wine bottles filled with blood. The one on the left had a note tied around it. It read:

Dear Karin,

Your mother told me about _"something was scribbled out"_ what happened, so I decided to get you some blood. Your mother told me what I needed to get.

Love,  
Papa

Karin quickly drank a few glasses.

* * *

Karin smiled in her sleep.

Her nightmare was over.

Fifteenth Embarrassment End

**See you guys next chapter, I have a lot of new ideas for this story.**


	16. Embarrassment 16

**Wow. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. By the way, all chapters have been updated.**

Chapter 16 Embarrassment 16: Some things lost

Kenta Usui ran around a corner, barely avoiding the bullets that were being aimed at him.

"You cannot escape, foul, detestable, unholy . . . uh . . . evil vampire," Winner's voice trailed, seemingly trying to catch Kenta as well.

"Winner, stop this! Please," Karin said. Unlike Kenta, Karin didn't have to worry about death at the trigger-finger of the vampire hunter. She simply ran after Winner trying to persuade him to stop, albeit she was much slower than the two who ran after each other in front of her.

"I cannot stop, Miss Karin. You have been taken over by a vampire!"

"I thought we agreed that he was a half-vampire. Over," James' voice sounded out of a radio that Winner had clipped to his outfit.

"Whatever," Winner said, his voice heavy with apathy on the subject.

"Ahem, anyway, I think I may have his position now. By the way Winner, you should really say 'Over' when you're done talking say that way I'll know you are. Over," James' said.

"Anyway, what's his position?"

There was no reply.

"Anyway, what's his position. Over," Winner said, this time with a lack of enthusiasm and while rolling his eyes.

"It is . . . right in front of you. Damn man, be more observant!"

The tracker was there, but Kenta was not. In his stead, there was a note that said:

_I knew it was on me the whole time._

"Damn, he's a crafty vampire," Winner remarked.

While he had been stopped, Karin had managed to catch up with Winner. It took her a while to catch her breath.

"Winner, please stop this madness . . ." Karin's voice trailed off, as she looked up.

Winner looked up as well. He saw Kenta slowly approaching; this time however, he had a much taller person that Winner assumed was a vampire with him.

"You shall not get away this time, evil vampire," Winner said, striking a strange but valiant pose.

"Okay," was Kenta's response.

"What," Winner said, his valiant pose going limp.

"You said that I wouldn't get away this time, so I won't," Kenta replied, as if it were obvious.

"Uh, okay?"

* * *

"Winner thanks so much for saving me," Karin said, kissing Winner on the cheek.

"Don't mention it Karin," Winner said, smiling.

Just then, conveniently, paparazzi appeared to ask the valiant vampire hunter about his heroic deeds.

When Winner was done answering questions and signing autographs, he returned to Karin who had been patiently waiting for him.

"I'm all done," he said.

"That's great. I didn't even mind waiting for six hours."

"Well, I've kept you waiting long enough," Winner said, in an attempt to be seductive.

"Well what are we waiting for," a muscular man said, behind them.

Winner could only wonder why the man was there for a few seconds, before everything went blurry.

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

". . ."

"You are getting very sleepy woo-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh . . . wait, you already are."

"You are getting very . . . very . . . aw crap . . . I'll feel stupid when I look it up."

_Two minutes later . . ._

"You are getting very alert! Woo-ooh-ooh."

Winner opened his eyes.

He was in a hotel room. It wasn't a bad looking hotel room, it didn't smell, and it had a fair amount of furnishings, but it wasn't the great hotel room he had gone to sleep in.

"What the hell," he said, sitting upright in his bed.

"Boo!"

Winner yelped and punched the mystery attacker.

"Ow," the mystery attacker said, as it landed on the ground.

As Winner looked closely at the attacker, he could tell that it was James.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, but not because of you. Where the hell am I?"

"Well, I looked at the bill for that hotel we were staying at and it was huge! So I figured we should just get a cheaper room at a different place. You know, to save money and such."

"You little . . . wait . . . how did you get me out of bed and into here?"

"Huh. You're not very alert after you've gone to sleep. All I had to do was wake you up, tell you to put some decent clothing on, and lead you here."

"By the way, why'd you try to scare me?"

"Huh, oh. I've been really busy lately and forgot to do something to you on April Fool's day, so I thought I'd just get you later."

"You're crazy, April Fool's happened before you even got here," Winner said, leaving to get himself some coffee.

James sighed.

"Once again, I'm the only one who knows."

* * *

It was a Sunday.

Karin's alarm went off in its ever unwanted manner. She groggily turned it off and proceeded to get prepared for her day.

She was careful not to wake Kenta as she got out of bed.

Maki had been absent for a few days and all of Karin's attempts to call her had failed. Karin didn't know what was wrong, but she intended to find out.

She was about to leave, when her stomach vocalized it's discontent with her skipping breakfast.

"Fine. I'll eat something," Karin said. She had to wonder whether she was talking to her stomach or her unborn child.

Later . . .

Karin was eating half of a somewhat large omelet. The other half was waiting for Kenta in the fridge. Not that it could do much else except eventually rot.

As she was finishing, she thought it would be a good idea to leave a message for Kenta. The fridge seemed a suitable vessel for such a message.

_It's weird how we don't have kana magnets. _Karin thought, looking at the English symbols.

She finally left.

Her feet were slightly sore, as she arrived at the bus stop. She sat down on the bench.

The only other person there was a what appeared to be a middle-aged man.

"Hello," the man said.

"Hello," Karin said back.

"What is your name?"

"Uh. Karin."

"That is a nice name."

"Uh, thanks. What's your name?"

"My name is Art."

". . . It's nice to meet you Art," Karin said, growing uncomfortable.

"Where are you going on the bus Karin."

"Uh. Just a friend's house. What about you?"

"I'm not getting on the bus."

"Oh. If you need some change, I can give you some."

"That's okay. I never get on the bus."

"Then why do you come here?"

"On January 16th, 1995; I did something that was really bad here. I come here every day to remind myself never to do it again."

". . ."

The bus pulled up.

Karin didn't want to look to desperate to get away from the man. So she turned to him and waved goodbye as she was getting on the bus.

Art waved back.

The bus driver was a creepy looking man with a large cigar in his mouth.

As Karin sat down, she realized that she was the only passenger on the bus.

_I guess I can rest my eyes. My stop's not for a little while._

"Miss."

"Miss?"

"Strike three! You're out! Heh. That was somewhat entertaining."

Karin woke up to see the bus driver standing next to the seat she was in.

"Ah. You're up. Welcome to Yokai Academy."

"What!"

"Ha. I'm joking. I just wake up people that have been on the bus for a while."

"Oh. Wait. If you're here, then who's driving the bus!"

"Uh. Nobody. It's stopped."

"Oh," Karin felt pretty stupid now.

After asking the bus driver where they were, Karin realized that she had narrowly missed her desired stop.

She thanked the bus driver for waking her and continued on her journey to Maki's house.

After a few minutes of walking, Karin was there. Toki Books loomed over her somewhat ominously.

Wait a second. It's closed.

How could Karin forget that?

She peered into the windows.

Nothing but shelves filled to the brim with books.

Karin tried to call Maki.

No answer.

Karin simply stood there. Eventually, she left.

* * *

The next day . . .

It was before homeroom. Maki was there too.

Winner and James were making a riot. They had a quite a few people laughing themselves to the point of tears.

Both Karin and Kenta were suspicious of that.

Then the teacher came in and everything settled down.

Karin wanted to talk to Maki, but Maki wouldn't look at her.

Karin was certain that she just wanted to catch up the days she had missed. She would talk to her during lunch.

* * *

A few hours later . . .

It was finally lunch time. Kenta had taken his lunch and headed to the library. Karin, however, was determined to find Maki and finally figure out what had been going on.

She looked and looked for Maki, but couldn't find her. She finally had to give up, if she wanted time to finish her lunch.

She went to the top of the building.

Karin was surprised, when she walked up the stairs to see Maki there.

"Maki."

"I didn't know you came up here anymore," Maki said, without the slightest hint of emotion.

"Kenta's in the library. I thought you followed him around," Maki continued.

"Maki, what's wrong."

"Why did you do it, Karin."

"Do what?"

"WHY DID YOU F*CK WINNER!"

Maki's anger scared Karin. Her heart didn't race though. There was no sadness here, only anger.

"M-Maki. I would never . . ."

"I saw you do it, Karin. Right on the floor."

Winner had installed his own security camera into his old hotel room. Both James and Winner had inspected the video. Neither James nor Winner were aware of what Karin had actually done to Winner. James had also edited the part where Ren had come in out. It didn't matter though; Maki had left, crying, before that part would have come up anyway.

James plan to get Karin and Kenta to crack was set in motion.

Kenta tried to focus on the book he was reading.

He closed the book and set it down on the table he was at. He was utterly ashamed of himself.

How could I dream about that stuff? He thought. How could I have a wet dream?

Kenta had been having perverted dreams for a few weeks now, but yesterday had been the first time it crossed over into the real world.

Luckily for Kenta, it had been cold that night and the extra clothing he had been wearing had prevented his dream from getting on the bed. Karin hadn't even stirred when he had gotten up to change his clothing.

I don't want that to happen every night. He thought.

_It doesn't have to._ A voice said. It was the same voice that had been talking to him ever since he had started sleeping at Karin's house.

_Am I going crazy?_

_No, silly. You're not going crazy. Hee-hee. You're just so cute when you're confused._

This was the first time the voice had ever said anything like that.

_Are you haunting me or something?_

_No. It's me Sophia. I'm surprised you forgot about me so quickly._

Of course it was Sophia. How DID he forget about her?

_I don't know._

_Oh right. She can hear my thoughts._

_That's right. I can read you like a book. Both your conscious and sub-conscious._

_So do you know what I'm going to say, before I say it?_

_Nope. Not if you haven't thought it yet._

_Oh. Umm . . . are you the reasons I've been having those dreams?_

_Yep. _The voice said casually.

_Why would you do that?_

_Because, I've been waiting thousands of years to be born again. So I want you nice and horny when there's a vacancy in Karin._

Kenta didn't really have a response to that.

_I understand why you're not ready to have sex with Karin yet, but if you want, we can have all sorts of fun in your dreams._

Once again, Kenta had no response to that. He was still a little overwhelmed with rediscovering Sophia.

_One question, Sophia._

_Shoot._ The voice replied.

_That one weird dream I had about Karin a while back. Was that your doing too?_

_Yep._

_And you were trying to tell me whose kid it was. Correct?_

_Yep._

_So . . . why didn't you just talk to me like you are now?_

_Like I said. You're cute when you're confused._

* * *

After school, Julian's Restaurant, main area, third booth from the left, facing north . . .

Karin and Kenta were taking their breaks. Things had slowed down considerably.

Winner and James were currently setting up new security cameras, since the manager had told them that the old ones had been irreparably damaged.

"I don't know how I can thank you young men enough," the little manager said.

"No need to thank us sir. We work for the people and this is actually helping us too," James said. He waited until the manager turned around to look at Karin and Kenta with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to set up a camera in the freezer, now," James said, walking off.

"Why would a criminal be in the freezer," Kenta asked.

James turned around.

"I don't know Kenta. But we will stop them."

You could smell the artificial drama in the air.

He continued on his way.

"By the way, it's not just for criminals. Didn't you almost die in the freezer, Kenta," James said.

"How did you know that?"

"The manager told me. He's quite a gossiper and I happen to have a lot of dirt on Winner worth trading."

James was out of earshot.

"This can't be good. All of these cameras are probably connected to his base."

"What if they find out," Karin said, slightly panicked.

Kenta covered Karin's mouth.

"Bleh. You're hand smells like a bunch of the weird food here. Why'd you cover my mouth?"

Kenta pointed behind Karin. Karin turned around.

There was a security camera. The red light denoting that it had been activated.

Now James would be certain that they were hiding something.

Karin and Kenta had already clocked out. James, Winner, and the manager were still at Julian's.

"That's amazing," the manager exclaimed, as James told him about the security system.

"Yep. All of the cameras are facing inside of Julian's and this watch-like device will alert me when it detects movement. After working hours of course."

While James didn't truly care about the restaurant's welfare, he had to admit that it was a pretty cool security system.

"Plus, we'll be able to come after school to stop anything that goes on during work hours," Winner said.

"Well, thanks again. I'll start locking up now."

James and Winner left.

* * *

"I can't wait to see what the camera's recorded," James said, excitedly.

"Me too. Did you install a camera where I asked you too," Winner questioned.

"Yes. The girl's locker room is as good as yours. Pervert."

Winner chuckled a little.

"Don't pretend that you aren't going to use it too."

"What I do in my spare time is my business. And remember, if that stuff gets on the internet, we're both screwed."

"Don't worry about me. What if someone intercepts the signal though? Didn't think of that did you Jamie."

"Never call me Jamie again."

James slapped Winner in the back of the head.

"There is no need to fear. The video is converted into text and hashed in small chunks before it's sent. It's practically impenetrable, when you take into account who will actually see the data."

James laughed at his jargon

"Hash? Wait . . . you're selling drugs?"

"Shut up, Winner."

* * *

Ren sat in his chair. He was bored. So bored. Very bored. Too bored to write about anymore.

Bored, until his cellphone rang that was.

"Hello."

"Ren," Bridget's voice sounded desperate along with being stressed by crying, "I'm at the train station. Will you please come get me. I can explain more when you get here."

Ren put on his coat and left. Something had to be wrong. Her voice and the fact that she had left during daytime screamed that.

Despite all the things he had said and thought about her, he hoped she was alright.

Sixteenth Embarrassment End

**Sorry once again for the wait. I won't go into details, but I don't foresee there being this much of a wait between chapters ever again.**


	17. Embarrassment 17

**It's been a while hasn't it? I've been busy, but I thought I'd update before the world will supposedly end. Let it be known that I don't really believe that. Just think what people who do think that are going to do though. I imagine there being a lot of robberies, suicides, homicides, and all around mass hysteria. What do you all think will happen? Anyways, I'm finally on break from school and have time to update. Seeing as this next semester is supposedly going to be more difficult, I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I'm going to attempt to get a chapter out once every month at least.**

Chapter 17 Embarrassment 17: One is lonely, Two is a number, and Three is a bigger number

Ren lowered the umbrella he had taken with him. The sun had finally receded into the horizon and wouldn't be a bother to him for about 12 more hours. He continued on his way to the bus station to pick up Bridget. The more he thought about her, the more he thought of his yet-to-be-born child. He didn't even know what gender it was yet, yet he couldn't say that he didn't care about it. If it was a girl, he'd have to keep her away from guys like him. If it was a boy, he'd probably teach him how to be a guy like that.

He kept on thinking about what being a dad would be like. He thought of what good times would be like and of the bad times. He quickly dismissed these fake memories.

Even though it was late, the train station was fairly packed. It took Ren a little while to locate Bridget, but when he did, he found her sitting on a bench. There was what appeared to be a drunkard taking up most of the bench snoring loudly next to her. Bridget was leaned over staring at the ground and didn't really appear to be moving at all.

"Hey," was Ren's nonchalant first words to her in person for the first time in a few months.

She looked up at him and some tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Ren said, kneeling down and wiping away the tears. Normally, he would have said something sarcastic, but he was actually beginning to care about her feelings.

"Let's go to the park."

dot dot dot

Bridget said nothing on the way there, all she did was cling to Ren's arm letting him make all the decisions on how to get there, sniveling every few seconds.

They went deep into the park, where Ren was sure no one would eavesdrop.

"Now tell me what happened."

* * *

The next train in line was growing ever closer to its Shiihaba stop, there were not many people on this one.

The only passengers worth note were two teenagers, one woman who was in her mid-twenties, and a salary man who had fallen asleep in his seat.

The woman looked through the messages on her made-to-be-indestructible phone. Since she had technically failed her assigned task, she and only she would be sent out of all of her teammates to finish. All of the others had easily finished their tasks and were probably celebrating without her. Her only consolation was that she'd have some help from some significantly more unsuccessful people.

* * *

Ren's bats scurried out from under his feet after carrying both him and Bridget to the Marker mansion. Ren held the door open for Bridget as she and then he stepped through the double-doors of the building. Ren led her to the main room. He opened the door to the unsurprising sight of his mother once again belittling his father for getting bad blood while his father was crying and cleaning up the stain she had made on the floor when she had spit it out.

It took the pair a second to look at who had arrived. Calerra sighed.

"Just be sure to clean up once your done, Ren. But please look for an empty hotel room a bit more thoroughly, before bringing them here, from now on."

"Uh, it's not that. Mom, dad, this is Bridget. She's here, because every other Brownlick was killed by hunters a few days ago."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure they followed me, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," Bridget said, starting to tear up and snivel.

Henry stopped cleaning the floor and got up to calm Bridget.

"There there. This isn't the first time hunters have been after us and there are plenty of places for you to stay, you did the right thing."

"Thank you," was all Bridget could muster, in between sobs.

"Ren, let's go get one of the coffins from downstairs and put it in your room."

Ren sighed and left with Henry.

Bridget sat down next to Calerra.

The pair said nothing to one another.

* * *

Ren and Henry had located a spare coffin and were currently hauling it out of the expansive basement.

"Remind me to tell Anju about what just happened," Henry said.

_No need, I already know. I'll be sure to keep a closer watch on sister for you. I'll tell her what's happened if it's necessary._

The two looked around for the source of the voice.

It took Henry a while to find the bat that hath placed itself into the wall.

"Anju, why don't you leave your room," Henry questioned.

_I do, just not to be with you all._

With that, that bat flew off into the corridors within the walls.

"You and I really need to insulate this place better."

"Yeah, that'll happen."

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK

"Winner, you get it," James commanded.

"Why can't you do it," Winner moaned.

"Because I'm in the shower."

"Fine."

Winner opened the door to a woman that he guessed was in her thirties.

"Hello?"

"Hello, you are Winner Sinclair, correct?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good to meet you. I'm Adrian Femcleire and I understand that you and someone else here are hunting suspected vampires."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have reason to believe that a vampire I'm tracking has come to this town. I'm also supposed to help you with the suspected vampires."

"Oh, cool. My partner's in the shower right now. . . that sounds like it came out wrong."

"Uh, let's just discuss what you've you've done so far."

"So who was it," James questioned, coming into the main room in his pajamas.

"Um, hi. I'm James."

"Hello, Adrian Femcleire. I just wanted to ask you what the hell you think you are doing here."

"Wearing pajamas," James' right eye twitched slightly.

The woman sighed.

"I'm talking about you two harassing a couple without proper evidence."

"We have proper evidence. When I first came to Winner's old hotel room, I saw a vampire take one of them out of the window with him. We don't know if she's just a pawn or not, but we're definitely looking into it."

"Oh right. I forgot to tell her about that part," Winner thought, aloud.

Both sets of eyes were fixated on him.

"Cut me some slack, I was unconscious," Winner said, giving a nervous smile.

"Let's just start over and you can tell me everything you've done so far."

Adrian listened and nodded, as James reiterated everything that had happened so far.

She leaned back, when he was done talking, deep in thought.

"So what do you think," Winner asked.

"Yes, what is your expert opinion," James questioned, if not deridingly.

Adrian's eyes locked with James' for a brief moment, before answering Winner's question.

"In my experience, I think we should experiment. We'll slowly add pressure and see what we get."

"Looks like some minds think alike. . ."

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise, it was a Tuesday. While Kenta and Karin were preparing for school, the nocturnal Markers were getting ready to sleep.

Ren was getting comfortable in his coffin. Strangely, he hadn't heard Bridget get into hers. He pushed the lid up to see Bridget staring at her coffin with the same look of despair she'd had since he had picked her up at the train station.

"You going to sleep?"

"W...t...k...o," She mumbled.

"What?"

"Would it be okay if I slept with you?"

Ren was somewhat mad that he had helped carry her coffin for nothing, but agreed given what she was going through. His family was a pain, but at least most of them were here.

"Thank you," Bridget smiled for the first time.

She snuggled up to him. Ren put his arm around her. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

He was sitting in Henry's chair in the main room of the Marker house drinking tea and reading one of the old books from the basement. The house wasn't in shambles and it was impossible to determine if the dream house had been restored or if it was in its earlier days. Unexpectedly, a pretty woman, whom Ren could not see, tilted his neck back and kissed him. He closed his eyes while they kissed. When he was ready to stop. He found that the woman had her hands around his head. Even if she hadn't done so, he found that their lips had melted together.

He woke up to see Bridget french kissing him with her hands in his hair.

He pushed her away, gasping for air.

*cough cough

"You don't want to sleep do you?"

She shook her head.

"Fine."

* * *

It was a fairly normal school day for Karin and Kenta. James and Winner weren't harrassing them, choosing instead to stay in the company of the other students. Karin and Kenta still didn't know what that was about.

All of the students were happy to hear the lunch bell tell them it was time to eat.

Karin and Kenta took their lunch in the courtyard.

"I hope you like it," Karin said, handing Kenta his bento.

"You know I will," Kenta said, beginning to eat.

He smiled at her.

"Can the cook have a kiss," Karin said, setting her bento down and leaning towards Kenta.

"Um, we're at school."

"So, nobody's looking," There was a playfulness in Karin's voice as she leaned closer and started rubbing a circle in Kenta's shirt with her finger.

Kenta was glad that his blood decided to rush to his face this time.

He looked around and no one was looking, just as Karin had said.

They kissed for a few seconds.

Just as they finished, a group of female students walked up to them.

"Hey Karin, I heard you're pregnant. Is that true," One of the girls yelled out.

Karin went red.

Kenta's throught went dry.

And despite everything, some guy somewhere was urinating.

**This chapter is about half of its intended size. I'll be sure to update before or right after the New Year though. That is if the world doesn't end first. DUN DUN DUN. . . . . . . . .**


End file.
